Whispers In The Wind
by PikaDarkness
Summary: Third sequel to Blaze Of Glory! Jeff Andrea and Emma are a family again, now they face battles of their own kind as they try to re-adjust to the way things used to be, there are battles between Team Rocket and Jeff, scores are settled in this epic journe
1. Chapter 1

Whispers In The Wind

PikaDarkness

Chapter 1

Opening Chapter.

**Third Sequel To Blaze Of Glory**

Andrea was stunned, Jeff lay motionless on the ground, blood seeping through his shirt. "Jeff..." she gasped, crawling towards him.

Jeff's eyes were open, they held the shock that Andrea's had. "An..drea.." he muttered, having a hard time getting the word past his lips. "Am.. I.. goi..ng t..o die..?"

"No, you won't! I won't let you!" Tears fell from her eyes, she didn't make a move to wipe them away. "Just focus on everything you have done in your life, all the accomplishments, and don't fade into unconsciousness, your going to be fine!" Andrea saw a gun in his back pocket and she pulled it out.

Charles stood with a proud sneer on his face. He did not see Andrea point the gun at him.

"Die you bastard! Die!" Andrea shouted, firing the gun several times, getting Charles in the head and neck killing him instantly. Andrea immediately dropped back down next to Jeff. "We have to get out of here, both of us."

Jeff weakly shook his head. "Just leave me..."

"No! I love you and I am not leaving you here." Andrea cautiously got an arm under him and hoisted him up. Jeff gasped he almost fell to the ground but with Andrea's support, he did not do so. "Come on, we can get out of here together."

Jeff's upper half was limp, he leaned heavily on Andrea, not that she minded, but he seriously slowed them down. "I can't do this!" he said through gritted teeth. "Just go, I don't care what happens to me, just leave me here."

"No Jeff." Andrea said firmly, her jaw set. She would never leave him here to die, never. "We can do this just think-think of Emma, how heartbroken she would be if you died here, what do you think she'd do?"

That helped, it took his mind off walking and the pain. But it almost calmed him right down to the point of sleeping. "Eyes open Jeff." Andrea said, and his eyes fluttered back open again.

They were almost outside, but someone was blocking their path.

Giovanni.

**To Be Continued...**

**So how was that? Nice dramatic opening don't you think? Took me a whole hour to write it lol.**

**Keep Reading!**

**PikaDarkness**


	2. Chapter 2

Whispers In The Wind

PikaDarkness

Chapter 2

Got To Get Out Of Here.

Andrea glared with anamosity at Giovanni, he cost her seven years of freedom she'd never get back, and she wanted revenge for it. Jeff was now making choking sounds as the blood pooled into his mouth, it was like it was eager to flush away from his body onto the cool stone floor beneath their feet.

"Where do you think your going?" Giovanni's voice was as cold as ice, to any mere man who hadn't had experience around it, it would have sent shivers down their spines, but it only decreased the space between the upper and lower eyelids of Andrea's eyes, and Jeff had apparently not heard, but he could not be blamed for it. "You of all people should know I don't let my prisoners out without a bodybag."

"Then I guess this is an exception." Andrea remarked her voice just filled with hate in every syllable. "Because we are getting out of here alive whether you agree to it or not, so why don't you make our job easier and move?"

"Always with the harsh tones, Andrea, you never know when to stop for your life." Giovanni hissed, fingering the tip of his gun, he looked at them with hunger which probably intensified at the sight of Jeff's blood. "Because someone may come along and take it."

Andrea shook her head, tightening her grip on Jeff, who was slowly becoming limp. "Your wrong, you took my life many years ago."

Giovanni pulled his gun out with alarming speed, it looked like his gun magically flew from pocket to hand. Andrea dropped Jeff, and pulled out her own gun. "Quick aren't you? But I'm not sure it was wise to drop him."

Andrea looked down, Jeff's eyes were closing, he hit his head on the ground hard from the impact. He seemed to be clinging on to whatever life he had left burning inside him. "Hang on baby, I'm going to get us out of here."

That was something that intensified Jeff's will to live- to die outside Team Rocket, not in it. "Hu-rry." he choked almost incoherently. Andrea knew she needed to hurry but how could you speed up with a notorious villian pointing a gun in your face.

Giovanni watched them avidly, he turned his gun from Andrea to Jeff, wondering which should die first. In the end he decided Andrea, seeing as Jeff was just dying on the floor anyways. One, Two. Three shots rang from both guns, no-one had been hit but Andrea took the moment of confusion to grab Jeff and run, to get as far from Giovanni as her legs and Jeff's life could.

Giovanni growled when he realised his captors had gone, he didn't notice because he had shielded his face while shooting. He would not let them go, he couldn't, but he denied running after them... he wanted them to think they were safe... that they eluded him... that he would forget....

Emma heard the crunching of leaves and whipped her gun out, she looked shocked however when her parents stumbled into her line of vision. Andrea was supporting an almost unconscious Jeff, he was covered in his own blood.

"Eyes open Jeff." Andrea ordered calmly, an his eyes fluttered open.

Emma raced forwards. "Oh my god."

Andrea held up her hand. "We have to go, could one of you pack and carry mine and Jeff's things?"

Ash and Brock agreed to do it. Soon they were off travelling in a quickened pace, eager to get Jeff to a nearby hospital and save his life.

Question was... could they do it?

**To Be Continued...**

**Wow! This was a hell of a chapter to write! I didn't think I could do it without getting bored or editing a few short scenes, but I'm glad to say no editing was involved and I didn't get bored! **

**Keep Reading **

**PikaDarkness**


	3. Chapter 3

Whispers In The Wind

PikaDarkness

Chapter 3

Near Death Experience.

**Jeff's Point Of View**

Blood pulsed from my shoulder, Emma did her best to stem the flow. She managed to quell it for a couple of hours, but I accidentally moved my arm and it began again. I'm aware of my surroundings, more then Andrea knew. She was constantly fretting and commanding me to open my eyes, I couldn't blame her for worrying, I'm dying after all.

"Jeff are you alright?" Andrea asked for the millionth time in 20 minutes, I couldn't speak properly from the pain so I just nodded weakly. That seemed to please her. Andrea let me rest my head against hers, I was being rapidly drawn from my strength, my body, my mind... everything was fading. Suddenly I was surrounded by darkness I could not surpress. "Jeff!" Andrea cried and that was the last thing I heard.

***

When I was unconscious I felt like I was in a dark room filled with familiar voices. I tried calling out to them, but I got no response. The pain was gone, etched in the back of my memory in an inpenetratable block. I couldn't smash it, I felt stupid for needing the pain, hoping it could open my eyes, when all I had to do was move my eyelids, the line layer covering the eye. It seemed stupid that I couldn't open them.

Thus I stayed this way for an hour or so.

Suddenly my eyes opened, I must've been out a while because it was dark outside. I looked around the room, searching for someone I knew, I grew panicky when I couldn't see one and the heart monitor started going crazy. A nurse rushed in.

"Calm down, your alright!" She tried to soothe me but I was just so stressed and shocked to really notice. In the end I was drugged, it worked, I wasn't having panic attacks anymore, but I needed Andrea, or Emma, to be here because I wasn't myself without them.

"Where's my family?" I asked, the nurse smiled at me, I couldn't read her expression, so I just sat in confusion.

"Their just outside, do you want me to get them? They were so worried about you, lucky they got you here when they did otherwise it would have been to late." and she bustled out of the room.

Within seconds Andrea and Emma burst through the door. My lips curved into a weak grin, I was so happy to see their faces and know that they too were ok.

Andrea and Emma flashed to my side and gave me a gentle group hug, I couldn't move my left arm to respond to it, it just layed helplessly on the bed. "What's wrong with my arm?" I questioned, moving my head around Andrea's shoulder to look at it.

"Well Jeff... you were shot, the bullet- it went through a nerve and your arm is numb, they had to perform two operations to make sure you were alive and to save your arm from being amputated- I hope you don't mind that I made the decision about the second operation," Andrea muttered guiltily. "I was just trying to help you."

I didn't feel any anger burning towards her, I knew she was looking out for my wellbeing, I would have done the same for her, but I had one question left. "How long will it be numb for?"

"Um about a couple of months, you'll have to keep it up in a sling the entire time, and move it around every hour so the muscles and bones don't stiffen." Andrea continued to look apologetic, like saving his arm was the wrong move.

"Look don't feel bad, I'm not angry." I said, taking her hand with my good one. "I'd feel mad if you didn't tell them to operate on me a second time so thank you." I smiled at Emma, unable to hold her hand like I wanted too. "How long have I been in here for?"

Emma answered. "About two days." My eyes didn't widen, I could imagine being out of it for two days after being shot in the freaking arm. All good. I just nodded in a response.

Suddenly I yawned hugely. I was still wiped out.

Andrea drew her hand over my forehead, swiping strands of hair from my forehead before kissing me. "Sleep."

I shook my head. "No..."

"We'll be right here when you wake up now sleep!"

I had no choice, I closed my eyes and was asleep within minutes.

**To Be Continued...**

**Hope your enjoying this so far!**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**Keep Reading**

**PikaDarkness**


	4. Chapter 4

Whispers In The Wind

PikaDarkness

Chapter 4

Hospitilisation.

Jeff was finding bedrest and immobility in his left arm quite hard. He was normally the person who would run around, fooling with people, making everyone laugh. Now all he was doing was darkening the mood in his ward.

"Cheer up, the doctors said you'll be clear in a couple of weeks." Andrea said, rubbing Jeff's stomach soothingly. "Can't you just smile for a while? It won't kill you!"

Jeff rolled his eyes. "Nice choice of words."

Andrea stared at him with so much intensity it would make a stronger man tremble, but he was unfazed, he had been on the receiving end of that look since he met her (besides the seven years he spent without her). "Just smile already, you have enough impatience and anger to split a bus in half with a butter knife!"

"Ha ha ha." Jeff muttered. "I'll smile when I get out of here."

"Honestly Jeff! These people here saved your life! Why are you so negative."

Jeff grumbled. "I was shot, but you want me to be _happy _about it?"

"No, but I hate to see you upset. I love it when you smile, when your happy, not when your just so angry- so restless. I don't like to see you in pain, but you just keep bringing yourself down."

"Well maybe I don't want to smile! I can't get off the stupid bed, I can't move my arm, I can't get out of here- honestly I don't see anything to smile about!" Jeff cried, he had been hiding this as best as he could since he woke up. Unfortunately anyone who walked in the room got the gist.

"How about being alive?" Andrea asked testily, her eyes narrowing.

"Whatever Andie." Jeff muttered moodily,

"Stop being so negative!"

"Look I'll stop being negative when life slows down. And I don't think that's going to happen."

"The only reason you feel bad, is because you don't think positive enough."

"Thank you Dr Phil..." Jeff muttered sarcastically.

Andrea sighed angrily. "Why I married you I don't know..."

"It's not to late for a divorce."

"_Divorce?_" Emma had walked into the room. "Are you two divorcing?"

Andrea turned to look at him in infuriation. Just when they are a family again, he goes and brings up divorce in Emma's presence, as if she hadn't already had enough pain to deal with.

Jeff shook his head. "No your mum and I got into a fight and we said things we didn't mean- we are not getting a divorce." Emma still looked concerned and worried. "I promise." he added, hoping that it would work.

"Ok." Emma muttered, feeling convinced. Jeff beckoned her to come sit beside the bed, she obeyed and sat cautiously into a seat on his left side. "Why are you guys fighting?"

"Because Jeff, was being a stubborn jerk, like he always has been when it comes to hospitals." Andrea said, glaring at him with superiority. "He even knows it himself except his _stubborness _gets in the way."

"If I'm stubborn then your hot-headed." Jeff shot back idly.

"Just stop fighting, its not getting you anywhere." Emma muttered, a little sheepishly. She didn't like telling her parents what to do.

Andrea and Jeff just adverted their gazes into opposite directions. They both made 'humph' noises.

This was going to be fun.

**To Be Continued...**

**So how was that? Was it a good pick up from the last chapter? I had to break it off here because I had nothing to write about in this chapter, next chapter I'm skipping to when Jeff gets out, because I am no good at writing hospital scenes, don't worry though because I am working on it! Guarrunteed! ( Is that even spelled correctly? LOL)**

**Have a Happy New Year guys! **

**Keep Reading!**

**PikaDarkness**


	5. Chapter 5

Whispers In The Wind

PikaDarkness

Chapter 5

Andrea's New Home.

"Wow." Andrea gasped as she opened the door to Jeff's house. "This place is incredible, better then our last house." she added a little bluntly.

Jeff grinned. "I don't know about that, our last one will be stiff competition- we'll it would have if it was still up." he sighed, running his good hand through his hair. "But this is home nevertheless."

"How did you find it?" Andrea asked, inspecting a cabinet and its contents- which wasn't much given the size of it

Jeff grimaced. "My mum kicked us out after a week, all because she divorced dad, she said how much of a mistake I was and that she wished she never had me and stuff like that- then she threw me out and me and Emz lived in the car for about another week until I found this one."

"I can't believe all the stuff I put you both through-" Andrea started, but was instantly silenced.

"Don't apologise!" Jeff warned, his index finger on her lips. "Because we've forgiven you and we've moved on- something you still need to do." he added cheekily. "I am going to go upstairs and get changed, Emz show her around please."

***

Jeff was preparing dinner, trying to use his right arm as much as possible. Andrea tip-toed behind him and grabbed his sides, making him jump with a cry of surprise.

"Don't do that!" He cried, grabbing his chest. Andrea just laughed hysterically, clutching her stomach. "Please, I'm trying to make dinner, and I do not want to ruin it."

"Dinner? You shouldn't be making dinner! You should be resting up, let me cook." Andrea protested, taking the chopping knife from him. "Go, and don't worry, I'm still skilled in the kitchen."

"Is that what you call it? You made me sick more then once with your cooking." Jeff teased, then yelped as she briefly tickled his sides. "Tickle me if you want it still doesn't change that fact!"

"Oh so I get to tickle you whenever I want?" Andrea asked mischieviously. She would love to do that almost constantly- she loved it when he laughed, it was like honey: so warm and sweet.

Jeff shook his head. "No, no! You don't- you don't!" he cried, he was going to regret ever saying that. He knew she'd never stop now.

"Aw! Is mighty Jeff Hardy afraid of plain Andrea Hardy?" Andrea teased, twirling the knife absentmindedly with her fingers, keeping her flirtacious eyes on her unnerved husband.

"No!"

Andrea nodded, "Yeah sure."

Jeff growled and grabbed a tea-towel, twirling it around before flicking it at Andrea, where it stung her backside. "Ha ha!"

"Ouch!" Andrea leapt forward, but still got hit by the tea towel again. "Jeff cut it out!" But he kept at it. "I'm serious Jeff, stop it! It hurts!" Once again he ignored her and kept flicking her.

"What are you going to do?" He mocked, getting a good shot at her calves.

Andrea grabbed her own tea towel and they started flicking each other.

"Ow! Cheap shot!" Jeff cried, he had backed into the door, and Andrea had leapt on her chance to whack him one.

"How was it? I thought this was no mercy!" she cried back.

Emma walked into the room, grinning as they playfully fought each other, suddenly she became their barrier. "Guys I'm not getting involved." but that changed once Jeff hit her accidentally with the cloth. "Oh no you didn't!"

This started a three way fight, which progressed into an 'anything soft you can throw' fight.

"OW!" Jeff cried as someones cloth whacked him hard in his injured shoulder. He threw his down and grasped his arm. "Ow, ow!" he continued to whimper.

"Oh god are you ok?" Andrea asked, as she and Emma converged on him. "Looks like you lost the game that you started!"

"I'll get my revenge." Jeff muttered through clenched teeth. "I swear that one day I will."

Andrea rolled her eyes, "Sure, how many times have I heard that?"

"Not many." Jeff said defensively, 'not many' was an understatement, he always used that as a threat. It was becoming old.

Andrea laughed. "Not many yes- just every time you lose a fight to me, which is a lot."

"Aw give me a break!" Jeff moaned, grinning a little sheepishly. "It's not my fault your better then me at fighting verbally."

Andrea kissed his cheek. "Thanks for the compliments baby." Jeff grinned, looking down at the ground. "Come on, go sit down in the lounge room and I'll finish making the dinner you started."

Jeff got automatically to his feet. "Emma can help, can't you?" he knew she'd rather go to her room, so he gave her something more constructive to do. She looked at him angrily before replying:

"Yeah, I can help."

Jeff gave her a one arm hug before going into the loungeroom.

"Since when did your father learn how to cook?" Andrea asked, as she cut through the chicken.

Emma was silent for a moment. "Well, he had to join this cooking class, seeing as he always burned whatever he tried to make, he was focused on being able to do everything you could. But he kept falling apart, everything he did, something would go wrong and set him off."

"What do you mean 'set him off'?" Andrea asked, having a pretty good theory on what she meant. She put the meat into the oven and left it there to cook.

"Well, he was still emotionally distraught, so if something went wrong he'd try to break it, more then 50 times he cried over it." Emma said sadly, recounting and remembering everything clearly.

Andrea felt guilty. "I heard your grandma kicked you out after a week?" she said, trying to make a conversation, however poor it was.

"Yeah I heard everything from the porch. She called him a mistake, she wished he was never alive, and that he was never good at anything. That's what mainly upset him, adding with the fire, he must have felt like he had no way out."

"Oh god..." Andrea muttered. She ran her free hand through her hair. "This is a mess..."

Emma added quickly. "But it's all in the past now, just like dad said."

Andrea knew she was worried she said something that might hurt her feelings, but after all she was the on who asked her in the first place. "Yeah... look I can finish here you can go in the loungeroom with your father... yeah, go."

When Emma left, tears rolled down Andrea's face. She made no effort to wipe them away, she deserved to have the crystals fall from her eyes, it was because of her this had happened, regardless of what Jeff said.

Speaking of Jeff, he opened the door approximately a minute later. That was when Andrea wiped the tears away. "Did you send Emma in? Or did she just leave?"

"I sent her in, I can make dinner alone Jeff, I'm not incompetent!" She snapped, startling Jeff.

He answered quietly. "I never said you were." and he walked back into the loungeroom, not glancing back at her.

More tears rolled down her cheeks, she felt so guilty, she felt like the light was pointing on her, immobilising her so she couldn't escape. She never thought she'd experience this sort of emotional pain ever.

She didn't realise she was chopping the now hot meat to pieces. She stopped, and got three plates out. She divided the meat equally and set it on the plates and she called Jeff and Emma, before getting her plate and walking upstairs into her new room- she shared with Jeff as usual, but it was new to her.

Jeff came through first. "Where'd Andie go?" he asked, looking around for his wife.

"I don't know, probably upstairs." Emma suggested. She looked curiously at Jeff, she wondered too if that's where Andrea had really gone, or if she just went to the bathroom or something.

Jeff sighed. "I'll be back in a minute." and he walked upstairs into his room.

Andrea was there, standing at the windowsill with tears strolling down her face. The light hit her face perfectly, so she looked a whole lot more beautiful then what she was. Jeff slowly made his way to her, a sad expression on his face.

"Andie, what wrong?" Jeff asked, wrapping his arms around her chest and putting his head on her shoulder.

"N-nothing." Andrea choked, trying to regain herself. "I was just thinking of something." she wanted to get out from his hold on her, but she felt to secure, to comfortable. "And I got a little upset." she hastily wiped her eyes, for she had remembered they were wet and would cause suspiscion.

"I have a good idea about what you were thinking about." Jeff said grimly. "Please, would you stop thinking you betrayed us, because we don't think like that. You did what you had to do."

"Jeff, you can't possibly believe that! I could have done the logical thing and got us out of there!" The tears were now assembling again. "Instead I take off, leaving you to sink into this massive amount of pain- it's not fair!"

"Andrea I'm ok with that honestly!" Jeff turned her around to face him, using his body to pin hers to the wall. "And you should be too, just stop hating yourself all the time. It's because of you I'm alive and free after all. As if I could be mad at you for that." He put his forehead to hers, his hands were running over her body slowly and gently. "Please... for me... stop hating yourself..." Andrea was still captivated by his touch to respond. He could be so tantalizing when he wanted to be. "Andie... promise me..." he whispered, his face just beside her ear. His breath tingled her skin.

Andrea felt her lips move and to her surprise, the words unfolded from her mouth. "I promise..."

Jeff smiled, he done it, he had something to hold over her once she started the self-blaming again. "Thank you." and his lips softly touched hers in a short kiss before he broke it, grabbing her hand and pulling her out the door. "Come lets go, before dinner gets cold."

"You and dinner." Andrea tutted, tickling his stomach for a moment before he pulled away from her grip and took off, waiting for her at the foot off the stairs within seconds, he wordlessly told her to come get him. "Oh yeah?" she said running after him.

Jeff waited for her to get within two feet of him before jumping down the stairs two at a time. "Too slow Andrea! I'd have thought they taught you lot how to run fast!"

"They did! I'm a slow learner!" Andrea called back, getting down the stairs at her own pace. She yelped as Jeff unexpectedly grabbed her and swung her around. "Eek! Never do that again!"

"You did it to me earlier while I was trying to prepare dinner!" Jeff reminded her happily, recieving kisses on his cheek. He cheerfully met her lips with his own.

Andrea parted the kiss to say. "I guess we're even."

Jeff chuckled, "Come on lets go into the kitchen now."

So they interlocked their hands and walked into the kitchen with grins a mile long on their faces.

**To Be Continued...**

**How was that? One of the longest chapters I've done for this story and probably the only long chapter you will see I'm afraid XD I think I'll need your help because when I do chapters without a cliff-hanger, I tend to lose my way. So I'll need some advice. One of the only times you'll hear me say I need help anymore. I've been getting accustomed to working on my own, that it is now weird to be asking for help. Lol.**

**Keep Reading **

**PikaDarkness**

**(By the way- I do dares so if you have a challenge about writing fanfiction- I'm open.)**


	6. Chapter 6

Whispers In The Wind

PikaDarkness

Chapter 6

Andrea's Job Interview.

"Jeff give it back!" Andrea cried, chasing after her hyper husband. "Please! I need it!"

He grinned, holding the hairbrush over his head, out of her reach. "Why?"

"Jeff I'm in no state for fun and games, I have a job interview, now please, give me back my hairbrush, I look like I've been attacked by a monkey! This is not funny, I will seriously kill you if I am late. Seeing as your still unemployed and looking for a job, I think I should try to get one." Andrea said, trying to snag her brush back.

"You look beautiful even if a monkey attacked you. Surely they won't care about your hair, more like how good you are at the job!" Jeff objected, still holding the brush out of her reach.

Andrea sighed. "Their tougher on women. They look for the neat business-like women. _Please_! Give it back."

Reluctantly, Jeff handed it over. "You'll get it for sure, they'd have to be blind and dumb not to accept."

"Thanks, but I'm so nervous I might not get it! What if there is someone better then me?" Andrea fretted, yanking the brush through her tangled hair. "I mean, what if I prove to be no good? What if I'm seen as unfit? What if-"

She was silenced as Jeff placed a finger on her lips. "Nobody is better then you are. Baby you have this! Your going to get the job because your a wonderful woman, your business-like and you are very neat- you have all the qualities!"

"Jeff, your supposed to say that because I'm your wife."

"No, I'm saying it because it's true. You have the job down, they'll be giving you the job in no time!"

When she left Jeff sat down to watch television.

Four hours later Andrea returned, almost taking the door off it's hinges as she entered.

"Whoa! Andrea! What the hell?" Jeff cried, getting to his feet with an alarmed expression. He went to hug her but was pushed aside forcefully. He watched her go into the bathroom to wash the make-up off.

"I didn't get the job." She shouted. "I was a nervous wreck and I couldn't speak properly. In the end they gave the job to a rich girl, blond of course, she was as blind as a bat! She couldn't even locate the entrance, just kept banging off the frame."

"Andrea, they'll be other opportunities! No need to get mad about losing this one." Jeff said, shrugging.

But she walked out with a vicious expression. "Jeff you don't understand! I can't wait for another opportunity to pass me by, look I'm not the one to be panicky! That's always you, not me. Suddenly I became you when your nervous- shy untalking and stubborn sometimes even so annoying I just want to hit you."

Jeff was severly hurt. His heart was hitting his chest hard and fast. "I'm glad to know what you really think of me." and he turned and walked away. Andrea didn't realise how much that had hurt, she was fuming over the job loss that she didn't even care. He climbed onto his bed, and stared at the ceiling, swallowing a lot of phlegm as it pooled into his mouth. His eyes were wet, and his breathing irregular. Not long later he fell asleep.

When he woke up, he felt something around his midsection. He looked to his right, Andrea was watching him calmly, her arms were what he felt around him. "What? Come to critisize me more?" he asked coldly, wrenching her arms away.

"No, I'm here to apologise." She said flatly, not stung at all by harsh words or his reaction. "It was wrong of me to blame you for what went wrong with me, you gave me the support and I kick back in your face, hardly seems fair."

Jeff just looked at her. He sighed and put her arms back around himself. "Your forgiven."

Andrea was extra pleased when he put his arms around her too. "I love you."

"I love you too, even if you act like a stubborn jerk."

Andrea scoffed and tickled him, she trapped him with her legs and ran her nails up and down his sides vigorously, grinning as he roared with laughter. "Stop! _S-stop_! STOP!" He cried giving in, but she didn't give up. Not until they heard the phone ringing.

"You got lucky this time." she teased as she got up to answer it, leaving Jeff gasping for much needed air. Picking up the phone she said. "Hello, Hardy residance. But her tone and expression changed as she heard who was on the other end.

**To Be Continued...**

**And my famous cliff hangers are back. Just so you know this isn't who you think it is, so don't think that. I'm going to shock you with something completely different.**

**Keep Reading **

**PikaDarkness**


	7. Chapter 7

Whispers In The Wind

PikaDarkness

Chapter 7

Shaking Things Up.

Andrea hung up the phone, she was stunned, she never thought _he'd_ call.

Jeff came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her "Who-?" The rest of his sentence was drowned as Andrea screamed and pushed him away where he hit the table holding the phone and fell to the ground, wide eyed from shock.

"NEVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN!" Andrea screamed at him, and he flinched.

"I-I-I'm sorry! W-what-whatever I did I'm s-sorry." Jeff stuttered, very scared, she looked like she just came from out of a horror movie and gained a lot of experience in how to frighten people. "Who-who was on the phone?"

"None of your business Jeff Hardy!" She snapped, then stalked up the stairs, banging each one with deliberate force.

Jeff stayed where he was, unable to move or speak, not even think.

Emma came through the door. "Dad? Why are you down there? Are you ok?" that jolted him out of his reveree, and he jumped to his feet, rightened the table and phone then fixed himself up.

"Yes everything is ok." He assured, pulling an unconvincing smile. Not wanting to be asked anymore questions, he bolted up the stairs. He reluctantly went into his room. He was met by a harsh glower when he was in her full view. "I'm not here to cause trouble." but he backed out anyways.

"Jeff." Andrea said softly, but he managed to hear her. "Wait. Come back."

He walked back into the room, his shoulders hunched. She beckoned him to lay down next to her on the bed. "Yeah?"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that to you. It's just- there was this guy from another Team calling, well he switched Teams from Rocket to Magma in the Hoenn region and-" but she broke off, she couldn't say the rest: she didn't want to hurt him.

"And?" Jeff urged.

Andrea took a deep breath. "I used to date him for information."

Jeff didn't utter a word, he appeared to mad to even do anything. He closed his eyes. He then found his tongue. "You what?"

"It didn't go as far as you may think-"

He silenced her. "You dated him? You dated him?!" His voice was now raised to a shout. "I cannot believe you Andrea! I-I-I... Man just- fuck you! Goddamn it fuck you!" he completely lost contro and got up, pacing around the room once then smashed his fist into the wall, cracking it.

Andrea was in tears at his reaction, honestly she knew it had to happen, but it was still hard to watch. "I'm sorry!"

"Oh your sorry?" Jeff asked sarcastically. "And everything that's happened will magically disappear because of two stinking and meaningless words? Is that what you think? Well it won't- your just a foul loathsome cheater!" and with that he walked out of the room slamming the door with so much force the whole room shook and the window threatened to break.

Now Andrea started to cry loudly. Jeff had never said anything so bitingly cold.

Jeff stomped down stairs, angry tears in his eyes. Emma looked up. "Dad what's wrong?" but he acted as if he never heard her. "Dad?"

"Please I don't want to talk about it." He just needed to get away. He burst out the front door making a beeline for the car, maybe he could drive to Cerulean and spend the day there. As soon as he started the car, Andrea ran out.

"Wait Jeff! Please! Please! Lets just talk!" She ran behind the car and Jeff threatened to run her down by revving the engine alarmingly. She threw open the passenger door and jumped in, before leaning over to take the keys from the ignition. "Please... I wanna talk." she said more calmly now she knew he couldn't go anywhere.

"Get lost and give me back my freaking keys." He muttered, looking out the windshield.

Andrea shook her head. "No Jeff."

"I said give them back!" and he lunged forward and ripped them from her grip, his expression fierce. Andrea was now seriously scared of him. "Now get out of my car, out of my house and out of my life!"

"Please Jeff... please lets just talk about this." Andrea said calmly, she knew this wasn't him talking, he was blinded by pain. "Look we can solve everything if we talk. I know what I did was wrong and I regret ever making that decision. But I only did it to get information, it never went far and I never kissed him."

"Yeah right, how do I know you didn't? I thought you were deceased at the time, so I have to no proof to believe you." Jeff said, still staring forwards, his voice calm but cold. One word and he'd snap again.

"Because I love you and you know that." Andrea said just as calmly.

"Do I? How many men did you date for information?" There was a long pause. "Tell me Andrea Hardy or you'll become Andrea Campbell again."

Andrea was shocked, he would divorce her! "I'm so sorry Jeff but seven."

"SEVEN?!" Uh oh now he snapped.

"I'm sorry!"

Jeff was breathing heavily, then he started beating the steering wheel, random honks came from the horn when he hit it. When he was done he buried his face in it and shook from tears. Andrea curled into a ball as far from him as possible. Hesitantly she reached forwards to touch his back but her hand was slapped away. "Don't touch me." he whispered hoarsely.

"I'm sorry." Andrea said a final time.

Jeff shook his head. "Were they all mistakes?"

She nodded "Yes, yes they were Jeff!"

"All eight of them?"

That confused her. "Eight? I only dated seven, who's the other person?" Jeff just stared at her. It clicked. "No, your not a mistake! You never were and never will! Please, your not a mistake!"

"How can I believe you? How do I know that I'm not another one of your mistakes? How do I know that you didn't just use me? How do I know that I'm not just a piece of rubbish to you?"

Andrea grabbed his chin and pulled his face to hers and cupping it between both hands. "Remember what we said at our wedding? Remember?"

"Forever and Always." Jeff murmered. His voice just a little bit high as he fought the urge to cry again just saying those words was a pain.

"Exactly! That's how you know. If you were a mistake I would never have said it. So there is your answer."

Jeff shook his head. "I don't want to believe you."

"But you do. You do because you love me." Andrea said calmly, then placed a hand on his heart, smiling as she felt the steady pounding of life on her palm. "And your heart tells you that too."

Jeff knew he was losing the fight- again. But this time, he couldn't help it, she sucked him in. He closed his eyes and pulled his face from her grip and rested it on the steering wheel. Andrea touched his back again but he didn't stop her this time.

"Do you trust me?" She whispered.

Jeff sniffed, he had his mind made up. "I trust you."

"Do you trust me so much to know I won't do this again?"

"I trust you to know that you won't"

Andrea smiled. "Thank you."

Jeff looked up and smiled, there was some grief and mistrust in his eyes, but it looked as if he were overcoming it now. "Your welcome."

**To Be Continued...**

**Another healthy fight haha. I might make them more frequent, they are juicy to read- but listen to soft sad music when you do, it makes it more interesting.**

**Keep Reading **

**PikaDarkness**


	8. Chapter 8

Whispers In The Wind

PikaDarkness

Chapter 8

The Exorcist.

Jeff was on the laptop, he was looking for the Exorcist Maze game, for Andrea to play. The events of the day were still going through his mind. He couldn't believe how he acted and how he almost lost complete control over himself.

Andrea's arms came up from his midsection to grasp his shoulders. "What are you doing?"

"I want you to play this game. It's a brain-teaser." Jeff got up from the chair to let her sit down and play. The aim of the game was to stay on the blue and reach the red area without touching the black.

Andrea's hand was steady, but she was concentrating hard on the third level.

A face popped up on the screen. "AAAAH AHHHH!" It screamed, the face was a sickly light green and cracked.

Andrea leapt of the chair screaming too. Jeff was laughing as he got up and pulled her into a hug. "You asshole!" she sniffed, her voice almost inaudible because she had buried her head into his chest. "That was not funny."

"Yeah it was! I loved your reaction!"

"What happened?" Emma asked, tearing down the stairs. "I heard screaming!"

Jeff grinned. "Come play this game sweetie." he recieved a warning look from Andrea.

"Don't you dare Jeff." She said. But Emma was already playing it. Third level. The face popped up screaming and it terrified her, she started screaming hysterically then ran from the computer. "I told you!" and they gave chase.

"Emma I'm sorry!" Jeff said, sitting beside her on the lounge. "I didn't realise it would scare you that much, I thought it'd shock you a bit not a whole lot." Emma just glared at him angrily.

Andrea sighed. "He played it on me too, it was a nasty trick."

"You know, that maze came from a movie." Jeff got up and went into the dvd draw and pulled out a movie. "This is it... but it's rated R so I guess I should've know not to play the game on you." The cover showed a man looking at a dark house, light poared onto him from one of the windows. It sent chills down Emma's spine, suddenly she was intrigued and wanted to watch it. "Don't get any idea's because I don't want you to see it, you'll be having nightmares."

"It doesn't look frightening." Emma muttered, reading the details on the back. "It looks like a drama not a horror."

Jeff shook his head. "Looks can be decieving. My Auntie Grace watched this film with me when I was 14 I got scared and so did she. But the original was better, more frightening." he sighed. "Thats why I don't want you seeing it."

"I saw him the day after he watched it, he was shaking so bad and his eyes were red and his face was pale." Andrea admitted. "He got no sleep that night and was so frightened that the demon was coming to get him."

Emma laughed. "Dad is that true?"

"Emma, look, it was meant for people 18 and above. Its not High School Musical." Jeff said sternly.

Andrea pitched in. "We are trusting you to not watch it while me and your father are out tonight."

"Where are you guys going? Why can't I go?"

Jeff grinned. "Because. It's an over 18 party... or club. We figured we'd go, we thought you'd be staying at Ash's so we decided to go. Will you be ok on your own?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Emma said sincerely.

Jeff kissed her forehead. "I'm also trusting you to not watch the dvd." and he put it back where it came from.

"I won't"

***

"Alright. We'll see you later tonight or if you fall asleep then tomorrow." Andrea called from the passenger window. "Don't demolish the house!"

Emma grinned. "I'll be sure to do that!"

"I'll pretend like I never heard that." Jeff called back. Before pulling out of the driveway he honked his horn.

***

Emma broke her promise, she was watching the Exorcist.

_"Fuck me! Fuck me!" _The demon cried, shoving a knife in the possesed girls private parts. Emma screamed. It was 1 in the morning and the movie had been running for an hour.

The car pulled up in the driveway again. "That was so much fun!" Andrea laughed, she had been drinking a fair bit. "We should do that again!"

"Yeah we should, if you don't start drinking like that again, I had to drag you away from the bar."

Screams then echoed from the house. Jeff and Andrea looked at each other for a split second before diving for the front door. He fumbled with his keys in haste to unlock it. When he got it open, they ran straight to Emma.

"Are you alright? Are you ok?" Jeff asked quickly, hugging her, and having his neck in a stranglehold by her strong grip.

Andrea looked at the T.V. "Someone has been having fun watching the Exorcist. Even though we told her specifically not to watch it because it was too scary for her to handle." She inspeced.

Jeff looked up, gaping at the T.V for a moment. "What the hell?! Did you not hear me earlier? Didn't I make myself perfectly clear?" he thundered, seperating himself from Emma to get a good look at her. "Why in the world did you think that because your mother and I were out, that it meant you could break your promise and watch the movie?"

"I'm sorry daddy!... I swear I won't break my promise!" Emma cried, tears flooding down her face and her skin a horrible blotched red.

Jeff's eyes softened. "Come here." and he pulled her back into a hug. This was no time to get upset with her just as she had the daylights scared from her. He felt her shake from tears and that made him tighten his grip, rocking back and forth. "Look I know for a fact that you won't get any sleep, but what if I stayed with you for the night hmm?"

"Thanks daddy." Emma whispered. "I love you guys." she then said to both of them.

"We love you too." Andrea and Jeff said at the exact same time.

***

Jeff sat on Emma's bed, watching her peacefully sleep. He knew that if he weren't there to 'protect' her, she would still have been awake.

As the hours droned on his eyelids began to weigh a ton, but he didn't give in to the temptation of sleep. Morning finally arrived and that was when Emma stirred. She yawned and looked over to see if her father was still there. She smiled gratefully when she saw him staring at the ceiling. "Thanks dad, you can sleep now."

Jeff jerked. "Goodmorning sweetie, what did you say?"

"I said you can sleep now."

Jeff smiled and closed his eyes instantly sleeping. Emma laughed and got up before going downstairs to Andrea

**To Be Continued...**

**I just had to do a chapter on the Exorcist and if you are looking for a link to play the maze it will be below. For me the movie wasn't scary but Emma is a completely different being so I had to get her scared.  
I'm sorry for mild language to anyone who was offended by it, but the swearing was in the movie- I didn't put it there.**

**Keep Reading**

**PikaDarkness**


	9. Chapter 9

Whispers In The Wind

PikaDarkness

Chapter 9

Terrified.

Emma was calm during the day, the brightness made her certain she wasn't being hunted down. She gave her father a huge grin when he woke up at three in the afternoon. But they knew it was about to change once she went to bed.

When it was time to hit the hay. She was terrified.

"Come on. I'm still tired from last night!" Jeff moaned. "Look I'll leave the light on for you, and remember if you get to frightened come and get me." and he closed the door.

Emma crawled into a more comfortable spot in her bed, she wished Jeff was staying with her this time.

An owl hooted from outside, scaring her, she suddenly had an image of the Demon coming to get her, and she tried to dissolve the thought: that was not going to get her to sleep by thinking of scary- and possibly fake- demons. Something was scratching her window, she was breaking into a nasty sweat...

Jeff climbed exhaustedly into bed, Andrea curled beside him. "She's in bed..." he muttered.

"Do you think it was wise to leave her alone in the dark? I means she seemed scared out of her wits last night." Andrea asked, looking concerned, she put her cheek against his, loving the feel of his warmth. "Maybe I should go stay with her?"

"Nah, not yet, when she comes in." Jeff yawned. "Which might be a bit of a while. Lets get some sleep." and he turned to the side, finding a more comfortable position.

Andrea persistantly poked his ribs, making him giggle and squirm. "Come on go in to her!" she then started tickling him all over his midsection as he rolled around trying to escape. "I'm not going to stop until you go in to her!"

"Alright alright! Just stop tickling me!" Jeff cried, he was startled as he rolled off the bed, hitting the ground with unexpected force. "Ooph!"

Andrea took one look at his shocked face and fell into laughter. She didn't mean too, but just the look on his face and the way he landed made it futile to stop the laughter. "Oh god... that was funny..." she choked, wiping away tears.

"No it wasn't!" Jeff moaned, slowly picking himself off the ground. "It hurt..!" he held his lower back as he limped out of the room, his wife's cheeky look following him until he left.

Emma was completely covered by her blankets, whimpering softly as a video-like something was playing in her mind about the worst bits of the movie and if she was the one possessed. Someone grabbed her arm and she screamed kicking out wildly.

Jeff crashed into her T.V cutting open his back and arms, hitting his head on the wall on the way down. His eyes were closed... was he still conscious or was he...?

**To Be Continued...**

**Sorry I had to do this otherwise it would never have ended! Lol! I was wondering how to get this chapter over and done with so it ended up like this- to fellow Jeff fans I am so SORRY! I've put him through enough torture already.**

**Keep Reading**

**PikaDarkness**


	10. Chapter 10

Whispers In The Wind'

PikaDarkness

Chapter 10

Apologies, Heal The Wounds

Emma knew she hit something, so she peeked out from the corner of her blankets and gasped, immediately throwing the covers off. "Dad...?" when he didn't respond she tore into her parents room, startling her mother. "Mum-come quick- dad- I kicked- hurt-come-bad!"

"Whoa whoa slow down!" Andrea said, holding out her hands, gazing with concern into her daughters eyes. "What happened?"

Emma took a deep breath. "Dad scared me... I was under my blankets... he put a hand on my arm... I kicked out... he's hurt!" Andrea immediately got up with a worried expression. "It was an accident!"

"I know Emma calm down." Andrea soothed, running through the open door. Jeff was slowly moving, his arms were bleeding and he figured that out once he held them up. "Jeff are you ok?"

"What happened? I remember... you telling me to check on Emma... now I'm here!" He was definitely confused. "Why am I covered in blood? What happened?" he tried to wipe the blood away as if he was covered in plastic.

"Easy, easy... calm down. You startled Emma and she lashed out and knocked you into her T.V."

Emma peeked around Andrea shoulder, "It was an accident daddy... I'm sorry..."

"It's ok..." he muttered trying and failing to get to his feet. He held out an arm gingerly, which Andrea grasped to haul him up. "Ow... I must've landed hard... back is killing me..." he complained softly.

"Come on lets get this blood off you and back to bed." Andrea said. With the assistance of Emma they managed to get all the blood off in minutes and get him to bed.

"Emma promise me something..." Jeff muttered, wincing.

"Sure dad, what is it?"

Andrea looked at her husband equally concerned.

"Never kick me into anymore t.v's again."

Emma smiled, "That's a promise I will willingly keep."

**To Be Continued...**

**Well this was a random, but the next is a bit emotional. So don't miss it!**

**Keep Reading**

**PikaDarkness**


	11. Chapter 11

Whispers In The Wind

PikaDarkness

Chapter 11

Emotional Questions.

Jeff layed awake for hours just thinking of something Andrea had told him the day he found her in Team Rocket, and there was a particular thing she said, that was stuck on his mind. And he couldn't push it away.

"Andie?" He muttered, shaking her gently. "Are you awake?"

He recieved a moan and a yawn "I am now... what is it?"

"Do you remember... back at Team Rocket, and you told me that they have tricks to addle peoples health?" He decided to start with that and slowly get to the point. "You told me my dad didn't die from a heart attack... what did he die from?"

Andrea sighed and sat up. "Look, I'm not proud of what I saw... I don't wish to talk about it."

Jeff sat up too with a beseeching expression. "Please... I want to know... I need to know. He's my father after all, I have the right to truly know how he died... or was killed." he winced at the last word. "Please..."

"Ok. But don't get mad." Andrea took a deep breath and began:

**Jerry was sitting in the living room, watching T.V. The front and back doors burst open, alarming him. "What are you doing here? This is breaking and entering! Get out."**

**"I see you possess that determined spirit just like Jeff does... I guess he got it from you... how extraordinary..."**

**Jerry's ears picked up. "How do you know my son?" he was now frightened something had happened to him. "What do you want with him, and what do you want with me?" his hands curled into fists, trying to look menacing, even though he was outnumbered at least twenty five to one. He didn't want to be remembered as a coward, because he was nothing of the sort.**

**"How we know your son shouldn't matter to you, we just want him to accompany us, and you as bait. Nothing harmful unless you disagree which would be unwise..." This man's voice was as soft as silk, it had a certain deadly charm about it which forced you to take him seriously. "Don't even think about fighting, your at a disadvantage, and we don't want to kill you unless provoked..."**

**"I'm not bait, nor are you going to get my son to go anywhere with you! Your wasting your time so you might as well leave!" Jerry shouted courageously, pointing a lone finger at the door. "You thick skulled yellow-bellied, scum!" that proved to be the biggest mistakes of his life.**

**The man's eyes became reduced to slits. "Unwise..." and he lunged forwards, and suddenly something white hot burned from within Jerry, making him scream in immense pain. He clawed at his skin, desperate to get rid of the torturous feeling. "I think Hardy, that your son might want to come with us... now that you've been delivered the most deadly poison in the world... and it is going to kill you..." he then motioned for his crew to leave. **

**But a black haired woman stayed behind. "Jerry... I am so sorry about this!" Andrea whimpered, sitting beside him.**

**"No... your d-dead...!" Jerry gasped, involuntery twitching, feeling the poison take almost every fibre of his being away by the minute. **

**Andrea shook her head. "No, I feigned it... I had to... I just wanted to keep Jeff and Emma safe." **

**Jerry's eyes widened at the mentioning of his only child. ****"Jeff... tell him... tell him... I love him... and-and that... I'm so proud of him..." Jerry gasped. "It is im...important he knows-knows this... tell him..."**

**"I will Jerry I will..." Andrea nodded, tears falling down her face. "I wish I had antidote on me... then you could tell him yourself..."**

**Jerry's eyes met hers. "Just tell him... when you see him... I need him to know..." **

**"He will know, I swear he will." Andrea looked him directly in the eyes, her brown eyes sparkling from growing tears... how was she going to tell Jeff? **

**"Tell him... he is and always will be... the best thing... that ever happened to me... and that... and that..." his eyes scrunched, trying to force his last words from within himself, out. "that... I want him to be happy... because that... is what makes me happy... tell him... that... please..." and with that, his eyes rolled back into his head and his last shuddering breath escaped him as he died.**

**"Rest in peace Jerry... rest in peace..."**

Andrea wrapped her arms around Jeff, comforting as he cried. He buried his face into her shoulder. It was difficult to digest what he had learned, that Jerry wanted to say so much to him, face to face, but never got that opportunity... so he used Andrea to do it.

"I'm sorry." Andrea whispered, running her warm hands through his hair. "If I could take it back and warn him before hand then I would have..."

Jeff couldn't respond, he only clutched her tightly. His tears grew, and so did his shaking.

"Please say something..."

Jeff sniffed. "I never got to tell him how much-how much I loved him either... I wasted so many opportunities... and now it's too late!"

"I think he already knew..." Andrea whispered. She placed a hand over his heart. "Because he lives inside of you now..." That proved too much and Jeff burst back into tears. They sat there for what felt like days until the tears dried, and the only reminder of his crying was the twitches from overdoing the tears.

It was hard for him to know his father was murdered, that his last words were begging Andrea to tell him how much he meant to him. If only he had been in the house at the time... he might have had a chance at survival...

"Don't blame yourself..." Andrea warned, as if she knew what he was thinking. "It's not your fault, there was nothing you could have done."

Jeff buried his face into her chest, his hands curling around the back of her pyjama shirt. "I can't stop th-thinking about... what I could have-have done if I were there... if I could have helped..."

"Its no good wondering, or it will drive you insane" Andrea whispered, her hands still trailing through his blonde/brown hair. "Now, I think you should try to get sleep, you've been hurt enough tonight to deal with much more." She didn't move him off her, instead she grabbed the doona's and pulled it over themselfs and then wrapping her arms around his midsection. When he couldn't get to sleep, she did something she had never done for him before: sang to him, her soft voice entrancing him, until his eyes closed, and a dreamless sleep overpowered him.

**To Be Continued...**

**Didn't I warn you this was emotional? Please tell me your reactions to my most dramatic chapter in anything I have written... and could you please tell me if I have grown as a writer? I'm not sure if I have at the moment.**

**Keep Reading**

**PikaDarkness**


	12. Chapter 12

Whispers In The Wind

PikaDarkness

Chapter 12

Regretting The Past. Finding New Hope, Break up.

Jeff was still upset as the day droned on. What Andrea had told him last night, played like a movie in his head, and he could visualise exactly what happened. It made him happy that his father died a hero's death. But it still pained him that the last thing his father felt, was the pain of the poison coursing through his body, killing him two minutes after it was administered to him.

He was watching the T.V without really seeing it, his eyes might have been on the box, but his mind was elsewhere. He barely noticed Andrea sitting beside him.

"Are you ok?" She asked, rubbing his back gently. "Look I'm sorry-"

But he interrupted. "No don't be. I'm happy to know how he died, because for almost eight years now I believed a lie that he died from a heart-attack, and I'm pleased to know I was the last person he thought about, and I'm glad to know he loved me... that he was proud of me..." the tears came before he could stop them, and he quickly wiped them away with the palm of his hand.

"Yeah, but I should have told you the moment I saw you."

Jeff put his head on her shoulder. "Please stop blaming yourself... your just making me feel worse..." he smiled as she wrapped his arms around him, just like she had done that night. He closed his eyes and buried his head further into the crook of her neck and shoulder. "I love you..." he whispered, licking his lips straight after.

"I love you too." Andrea muttered back. She felt his pain as it radiated from him, and she wished she could alleviate it. She started to hum the tune from last night, instead of actually singing the words, even humming, it still had that captivating tune, like some soul singer singing a song about a tragic accident. It didn't send Jeff to sleep, instead it calmed him right down, and he didn't cry anymore. "Are you ok now?" she asked, after humming for about a minute.

"Yeah... I think so." Jeff sighed, she always knew the best ways to get him feeling better, it was one of the many reasons why he loved her.

Andrea grinned happily to herself, when he was feeling happy or just normal, it made her happy. "That's good, I hate it when your upset."

"I hate it when your upset too, I just want to murder whatever is hurting you, because I'm in pain when you are." Jeff put his arms around her as he said it, and put his face against hers, both their eyes were closed as they held each other close, their breathing entrancing one another.

They forgot time as they sat next to each other, holding onto each other, like if they let go, they'd fall into darkness. When they parted, they looked directly at each other and put their foreheads together, before Jeff got to his feet, pulling Andrea gently up with him. He walked backwards, his bright blue eyes gazing intently to the brown ones of his wife, she met the intensity with almost ease. She then wordlessly had to help him up the stairs, for he refused to turn around and break his eye contact with her. He only let go of her hands to open the door, before closing her hand back in his grip.

He was shoved forcefully onto the bed, he yelped as her weight crashed on him, but he almost instantly regained himself. The clothes were torn off him before he could even think, so he rushed to get hers of too, just so he didn't feel weirded out.

Their love making was special, because it was the first one they had in so many years, and they were up to giving it a 100% and they both were gasping and moaning from pleasure. They carressed each other lovingly, which added more to the pleasurable experience. Andrea's nails drew down his chest and stomach, making him both giggle and moan- mainly because he was ticklish and it felt good. As they both climaxed, Andrea was calling out her lovers name, as all good feelings directed downwards, they could feel it coming, and they both shouted out at different times as an unimaginable wave of pleasure crashed on them, Jeff's eyes were wide as he yelled "Yes!" but Andrea's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she cried. "Jeff!".

When they finished, they were exhausted. They went for almost an hour, time had escaped them and all that ran through their minds was each other. They were gasping for needed air.

"Oh my god...!" Andrea sighed, that feeling was still there, and it was slowly going away.

Jeff chuckled, and that made his breathing get worse. "Yeah..." but almost instantly after that he was in search of his asthma spray, he must've gone at it too much or too hard.

It wasn't on his bedside table, it must've been knocked off, or in his jeans pocket.

_Great._ He thought. _I have to get asthma now, now of all possible times, I get it straight after the best thing I have ever experienced!_

"Jeff are you ok?" Andrea's voice was back to normal, with the exception of her having to catch her breath after every sentence. He pointed to his chest, trying to build up some air in his lungs to satisfy them while he searched. "Oh god, let me help you." she grabbed the top blanket and used it to cover herself as she jumped up and hurried around the bed, helping him look. It ended up on the floor three feet from the bedside table. She immediately dived on it then tossed it to her husband, who took five puffs from it.

"Now I know I went to far." Jeff joked, opening the drawer and tossing the spray in. Andrea giggled. "Maybe we should get our clothes on before Emma bursts in...?"

"Good idea." so they had a mini competition of who could get dressed faster, and Andrea won surprisingly enough. "Man Jeff, you are a slow dresser!"

Jeff grinned, "I'm still exhausted, excuse me if I don't have so much energy." and he pulled his shirt on and stood up, completely dressed. His legs shook under his weight, that proved how run down he was. "See? I told you."

"I guess I should believe you more often... how much weight can you hold?" Andrea asked, her eyes narrowing into seductive slits, Jeff lost his breath again just admiring her beauty.

It took 20 seconds to answer. "I don't know... why?" She jumped on the bed and ran across, leaping into his arms, and suddenly the wall came to meet them, just as their lips met the warmth of the others. "Oh that's why." he said, turning his head to the left, she took the opportunity to kiss his neck. The door slammed from down below. "Emma makes her glorious entrance at last."

"I think she might be angry." Andrea muttered. "She's never slammed the door when she's happy, then there would be no doors left on the earth."

Jeff looked at her. "Should we go down and see what's wrong?" Andrea nodded her head, and she was set back on her feet.

Emma was screaming into a purple cushion from the lounge. Jeff's eyes widened, she never done that before. When her head came up she was crying, they could hear it. Her parents sat beside her. "Want to talk about it?" Andrea offered, as she and her husband rubbed her back.

"Brock... he broke up with me..." she sobbed, then put her face back in her pillow.

Jeff looked confused. "Why would he do that? He was crazy about you 5 months ago."

"Exactly, he's been with me for five months, thats like 50 years for him! He's considered me yesterdays news, so he has moved on to this girl named Nikkie Gorgascovite. To make things worse he was kissing her when I was in the same room _before_ he broke it up!"

"He cheated on you?" Andrea asked, surprised. "Surely he'd have enough sense to end it before going anywhere near the lips of another girl?" Jeff looked at her darkly, remembering the seven guys she dated, while still _married _to him.

"Mum he's girl crazy, I mean: you remember when he told you you were pretty once we got them out of the cell? He had hearts in his eyes... does that sound like a mature thing to do while his girlfriend was in the room? No!" Emma grasped her hair firmly and tried to pull it out.

"Alright settle down girly, no need to get angry like this." Jeff said, loosening her grip from her hair.

Emma eyed him angrily. "Of course its ok for you, your allowed to get angry when mum left, but no for me I have to be married to be hurt when they leave me!"Jeff was taken aback. Andrea looked at him and her heart hurt at his pained expression. "Then you go date Delia, and she tried to leave you, then you try to get her back, then you try to marry her... yeah your love life is special dad, but of course that's you, pathetic mistake-making you-"

"SHUT UP!" Jeff screamed, leaping to his feet. "JUST SHUT UP!" he breathed heavily, before hurdling himself at the stairs. It was true, all of the harsh words his daughter was true... and he couldn't bear it.

"I know your hurting Emma, but was it wise to hurt someone trying to help you?" Andrea asked quietly. "The mistakes he makes doesn't make him pathetic: it makes him wiser." and she went upstairs after Jeff.

Emma sat and thought, she didn't have a right to talk about her fathers love life, for it was none of her business. Nor to call him pathetic- in fact she shouldn't have said anything like that at all.

Jeff was standing at the open window, tears running down his face, watching the sunset, his arms folded and pinned to his chest. He noticed Andrea when she walked in, but made no attempt to dry the tears. "Its true..."

"What's true?" Andrea asked, unfolding his arms and putting them around her. "What could Emma possibly have said that's true? I think in the heat of the moment she said a few distorted lies to make herself feel better-"

"No they weren't distorted, she spoke the truth. My love life has been in shambles the moment it started, I've been angry about bad experiences every time, I am a pathetic mistake, not my love life-"

Andrea grabbed his shirt and pushed him into a wall. "Stop talking Jeff, your only saying lies. Your not a pathetic mistake, your love life isn't in shambles, the only thing you got right is you have been angry- and just like Emma you have a right to be!" her voice went from firm to soft. "Ok? Please promise me you won't think negatively about yourself. You made me promise now I must make you."

Jeff sniffed, wiping a few more fresh tears from his eyes. "I-I promise."

"Good, now do you want to come back downstairs or do you want to stay here? I can't stay with you because I have dinner to cook."

"I'll stay here, I need to think about a few things."

Andrea kissed his cheek. "Ok..." and her hand reached up to put a lock of his hair behind his ear. "Come down soon please?"

"I will." and she left the room. "I think." he added, speaking to himself.

**To Be Continued...**

**Ok I had to sever Emma from Brock, as the famous trio he shares with Ash and Misty don't come in until the later chapters (About when this story is completed) and I think I should get them in because of their lack of presence in the last one (Believe it or not they were out for about 22 chapters and in only 2)  
I hope me writing about my own made up characters hasn't put you off, and that me putting my characters through guilt trips hasn't bored you, because there has been a lot of them. Plus I can't believe I own Jeff Andrea and Emma! Their actually mine and COPYRIGHTED! Lol!**

**No I'm serious DO NOT steal them! **

**Keep Reading**

**PikaDarkness**


	13. Chapter 13

Whispers In The Wind

PikaDarkness

Chapter 13

Apologies

Jeff refused dinner, he felt to queasy to eat. He was thinking about what Emma said to him, and about his father, and both made him sick with grief.

Emma was feeling bad too, she wanted to go up and say sorry, but she was frightened of getting yelled at, or the cold shoulder. She picked at her stew, completely absorbed in thought. Andrea watched her closely, she was the only one not in a trance.

"Why don't you just go apologise, I don't think he's going to be mad." She said, and her daughter jerked, blinking heavily. "Look, we'd all feel better if you apologise we can all stop feeling miserable."

"Hey mum, can I ask you something?"

Andrea smirked. "You just did... but go ahead and ask."

"How'd you feel when Delia dated dad? I mean, especially when they got married. You couldn't've felt happy about it." Emma was cautious in asking, she didn't want to upset both her parents.

"Well I knew it wasn't your fathers fault, he didn't know Delia was ordered to get close to him- she had to get all information on him- and then she pressed him for a proposal, and I was furious because she was messing with him, and the idiot didn't know I was his wife... If I could have murdered her, without being killed myself, I would have done it without any regrets."

"But he chased her down, when she tried to end it. Why did she?"

Andrea scoffed. "It was part of the plan. She couldn't do all the chasing, so she had to make him chase her, so it wouldn't arouse suspiscion." her knuckles turned white as she clenched them with force. "Giovanni knew I was close to him, so I couldn't be in Delia's position. If he hadn't have known, then I would have been able to warn you guys they were after you."

"Is that why Delia was pushing herself on him, she even tried to... um you know..." Andrea's eyes widened, that was a detail she never heard of.

"She went as far as to try and have sex with him? She was ordered to get close, but not that close!" Andrea was seething now. Emma looked worried that she was on the recieving end of some pretty exclamatory insults. "I'm not mad at you... but I am going to kill her!" she couldn't believe Delia played around with Jeff that much... now she knew why he said his love life had been in shambles.

"I'm just going upstairs... to dad..." Emma wanted to get away from her mother, to let her cool down for a little bit. Reaching the door her father was behind, she knocked three times in a melodious tune.

"Come in." Jeff seemed to have talked because of a reflex, because as she pushed open the door, he looked mechanical, just sitting there.

Emma sat down beside him, and he sat up, swinging his legs over the side. "Dad look I-"

"No, don't. You've got nothing to apologise for." Jeff said, cutting her short. "I realised what you said was true, its not ok for me to get angry with relationship problems, then tell you not too, its unfair."

"Dad, I shouldn't have talked about your love life, that's like talking about how many girls you've done it with- its personal. I'm sorry."

Jeff smiled and pulled her into a hug. "Next time, I think you'll know better then to get together with someone like Brock. They won't settle down until they get all the girls in the world. Their no good for long relationships."

"I know." Emma whispered. Jeff kissed the top of her head, then released her. "Dad, what if there is no one for me?"

"There always is, and why wouldn't their be someone for you? I can't think of a better girl to get some lucky man, your going to get married one day and have kids with him, don't think that just because Brock doesn't want you, that no one else will. Because life doesn't work that way with one screwed up relationship."

Emma smiled, she felt loads better now. Jeff always said the right things to make her happy. "Thanks dad."

"No problem, now lets get down to your mother, she might be lonely."

Unfortunately when they got downstairs to her... she was anything but lonely.

She looked up. If her eyes could turn red, they'd be doing it right now. Jeff and Emma stopped in their tracks captivated by her anger.

"You sit down, you go upstairs!" Andrea pushed Jeff into a chair and pointed Emma to the stairs. "I have a lot of talking to do with you Jeff... and none of it is good."

**To Be Continued...**

**Do you have any idea what Andrea is going to say to him? Tell me in a review, then wait and see if your guesses are correct. WARNING if you haven't read the other two stories then I advise that you do so. Because next chapter reveals all that had happened with Andrea and Delia- which means whenever Delia came back to Team Rocket to deliver the gossip.**

**Keep Reading**

**PikaDarkness**


	14. Chapter 14

Whispers In The Wind

PikaDarkness

Chapter 14

Reveal The Secrets

"What's up?" Jeff asked quietly, as Andrea paced up and down the kitchen, chewing her nails. "Andie, your scaring me now. What is wrong." But all she did was turn her narrowed eyes towards him. "Andie... I'm serious your scaring me."

"Why'd you get sucked in?" She came across the table towards him. "Why couldn't you see she was playing you?" she grabbed his shirt and shook him ferociously. "How could you be so stupid?"

"What are you talking about? And could you please let me go, your hurting my neck." He grasped her hands and made her relenquish her hold.

Andrea snatched his hands and dug her long and sharp nails into him, making him yelp from pain. "Delia! Why'd you let her get too close? You should have known that normal people never hang on like that!"

"You did, we did, we hung on to one another!" Jeff pointed out. "I thought that it was the same thing, so I can't be blamed for not knowing what I was doing was dangerous!"

Andrea sighed angrily. "Jeff, we were and still are deeply in love! There is a huge difference!"

"Well I'm sorry! Ok? I'm sorry I didn't know. I'm sorry for hurting your feelings. I'm sorry for whatever else I have done! I'm just so sorry!" Jeff yelled, tears coming to his eyes, he hated bringing up what had occured so many months ago.

Andrea's eyes softened. "I'm not sure if I should forgive you."

"For heavens sake Andrea! I said I was sorry, I won't make the same mistakes again- why can't you trust me? Why can't you believe me?" Jeff lost it, and grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her. She was shocked, too shocked to fight back. He seemed equally startled at what he had done and immediately released her, giving her an apologetic look, then fled. She didn't go after him, she wanted him to bask in the pain he was feeling.

But as soon as she thought it, she was disgusted with herself. She provoked him anyways. He was right, why didn't she trust and believe him? As she went to move, she found her legs were holding her back. She wouldn't move, it seems her conscience was set on leaving him in pain.

Jeff had run outside, he then doubled over in panic, he couldn't believe he put his hands on her like that- that he hurt her! That was the last thing he would ever want to do! His breathing became affected, it was more of a choked up wheeze then anything else. He fumbled in his back pocket for his spray. With a surge of horror, he realised he left it on the kitchen table...

Andrea's conscience finally gave in, and she went to find her husband. But he wasn't in the house. _Must be outside. _So she went down the stairs after just coming out of the bedrooms and pushed open the back door and their he was... on his knees... grasping his neck...

"Jeff are you ok?" He pointed quickly at his chest. "Are you playing mime games with me?" He shook his head. "Then speak!" He pointed to his chest then acted like he was sucking the air from the asthma spray. "Asthma!" Andrea suddenly realised. "Where did you put it?" he mimed cutting the air, and she ran inside to the kitchen to retrieve it. "Here you go."

"Thanks." He coughed, putting the spray in his pocket. "And I'm sorry for what I did." he added a bit sheepishly, the feeling of guilt coming back.

"Don't worry about it. I deserved it."

Jeff's eyes narrowed questioningly. "No you didn't... what do you mean?"

"Well by doing that, you made me realise I should have trust and faith in you, a hundred percent of it. But I do now, because by shaking me... you also shook back my sense." She giggled as she said that.

Jeff grinned. "Happy to be of an assistance!" but he became serious. "Now what were you so angry about in there? You were scaring me." he blushed, feeling a bit humiliated that he was scared by a girl- no woman-.

"You were scared of me? That's a first. But I was angry because of Delia, and how much she messed with you and how much you fell for it."

"Could you explain everything to me?"

Andrea nodded.

**Andrea walked on wooden floorboard, her shoes making high clanking noises. In her hands she was carrying stacks of papers and videos, the videos were of her husband. The man she was dating for information gave them to her... but at a price. A price she paid with her gun instead of her body. She accidentally dropped a few of the papers and bent down to pick them up. When she righted herself, she was facing the woman who was playing her lover around- Delia.**

**"Man being with that jerk is hard." Delia sighed, fanning out her hair with her hands. Andrea was boiling with anger. "He has no idea that I'm screwing him around. What a complete loser."**

**"He is not a loser." Andrea grumbled under her breath.**

**Delia grimaced. "And if it wasn't for that pest of a girl, I would have gotten him.... the whole lot of him." Andrea was seething. "Of course I sent him out after her and they ended in a car accident-" **

**"They what?!" Andrea cried. She almost instantly regained herself. "I mean... oh they did?"**

**Delia gave her an odd look. "Yeah, and I told that doctor to poison them, so my job would be complete, although done wrong... but there so mentally strong that it didn't work... oh well... always next time- are you ok your shaking?"**

**Andrea was far from ok, this hideous woman tried to kill her family, just like Team Rocket had done to Jeff's parents. "Yes... I'm fine.." she muttered through gritted teeth.**

**"Cool... ok gotta run!" and she left, leaving Andrea plotting gruesome ways to kill her.**

Jeff's mouth was open. "I can't believe... I..."

"I know." Andrea said soothingly. "You didn't know so it wasn't your fault."

Jeff looked at her. "I should have stayed away from her... I should never have let Emma out that night, then we wouldn't have met them!"

"See there is a little more too that..."

**Delia and Cindy were sitting at the same table Delia was at. "Ok, remember, try to make the girl come in... so threaten the kids and make them scream or something." Delia was saying. "That way she will be tempted to help. We need to get close to her to get to the father, got that?"**

**"Yes." Cindy wore a grin a mile long. An evil grin. "I have the perfect plan...?"**

"But Emma killed her when they left the house by implanting the knife through her stomach." Andrea explained. "Their plan of ambushing Emma and killing her failed. They were meant to make it look like suicide, and they'd be witnesses and get close to you. I'm thankful Emma reacted instinctively like that."

"At least one of us did something right. But how did they know I'd let Emma out on that night?"

"Well, they were watching you, as soon as she left, they managed to get her to Pallet town, disguising themselfs as travellers and talking loudly about the Pokemon exhibition." Andrea grimaced. "Instead she found Delia's house."

"Well, when we meet her again- I'll let you kill her." Jeff grinned.

"A job I will most certainly not fail." Andrea grinned. "Come on lets get back inside."

So they wrapped their arms around each others waist, pulling one another into the house.

**To Be Continued...**

**There it is! Your biggest question has been answered- what happened to Cindy? I hope I didn't disappoint you. I thought this was a good way of showing you all what happened to her.  
And if you are a Delia fan. I'm sorry for portraying her like this, but I didn't want to make up another character with innocence the size of Australia.  
I hope I am not revealing anything too fast because this is the 14th chapter with loads more to come!  
PLEASE DO MY POLL IF YOU ARE A FAN OF BLAZE OF GLORY ITS ESSENTIAL IF YOU WANT THIS SERIES TO CONTINUE!!!!**

**Keep Reading **

**PikaDarkness**


	15. Chapter 15

Whispers In The Wind

PikaDarkness

Chapter 15

Memories...

Jeff couldn't sleep, he kicked off his blankets, and got to his feet grumbling. He walked out and down the stairs, his mind wasn't concentrating so he tripped on the second last stair, crashing to the ground. If the loud bang didn't wake Emma and Andrea, it had to be his shout of surprise. But no door opened, as Jeff clambered to his feet, rubbing his arms: they had taken his full weight from the fall. He walked out the backdoor, shutting it softly behind him, not noticing that Andrea was watching him from the banister of the second floor.

He walked out, sitting on the grass and looking at the stars. _I wonder if mum and dad are one of them _he thought, smiling up at the bright twinkling orbs that inhabited the sky.

Someones hands wrapped around him gently, he knew who it was, so he wasn't startled. Andrea allowed him to lean back on her, his midsection against hers. She put her arms right around his chest, locking him where he was.

"What are you thinking about?" Andrea asked softly, her mouth by his ear.

Jeff smiled. "Mum and Dad." he answered simply. "I was wondering if they were up there... did mum really die from cancer or was she poisoned too?"

"Both really, she had the tumor, but she was killed by a sidebeam attack... that's why they found her with her eyes open." Andrea whispered quietly. "I wasn't there for that one... I couldn't bear to see them kill both of your parents... my assumption is that if they hadn't have killed her, she'd have two more days to live."

"You know, she came over, the day she was killed." Jeff smiled, his eyes twinkling from tears. "She set everything straight, she told me she was sorry... and that she loved me... and she wouldn't throw me away like she did before... I thought I'd at least get a day to spend with her as mother and son, for once in her life... without her hating me," he licked his chapped lips. "But I never got that chance."

Andrea tightened her arms around him, and put her head on his, breathing in his scent that she loved so much. "I wish you had that chance Jeff... I really do..."

"I know, don't worry about it... it's just one more thing I missed out on." He sighed. "I remember when I was five, mum and dad took me to this showground, and mum was forced to drive the go-karts with me, she crashed it into this poor kid who suffered minor whiplash- and a hospital bill." He and Andrea laughed. "Dad made a big joke out of it no doubt, then he picked me up on his shoulders then went to this yo-yo thing. I was like 'No dad! This is scary, I don't want to ride it!' and he assured me that he'd be right there, and nothing would happen. I ended up begging him to let me have more turns, but unfortunately he said no."

Andrea smiled down at him. "Want to keep talking about the good times?" she knew that he'd realise he did get the chance to spend time with his mother.

"Well there was this family reunion." he rolled his eyes. "And the party was horrible, my uncle David ran out onto the dance floor... and he'd just come out of the mental hospital- he pulled down his pants -took them right off- and ran around the party screaming 'yeah baby' and mum and dad got me out of there so fast I couldn't even blink. Dad was laughing so hard he almost brought his food up, and mum was reprimanding him... they then took me to an ice cream parlour to make up for the reunion."

"See even though your mother didn't show it, she really did love you. I guess she had a hard time showing it." Andrea whispered giggling from the recount, stroking his hair lovingly as he continued to stare at the night sky. "Tell me more, I want to know more."

"Well there was this one thing..." but he broke off blushing deep red, sparking Andrea's need to know more. "I was seven and I was outside playing with the hose, naturally I made a mess because of the enormous amount of dirt mum had been putting down all morning, so without thinking, I wet the whole lot of it... then jumped in it." they both laughed. "When mum came out to put flower seeds in she screamed at the top of her lungs. All I said was 'hi mummy come play with me!' I got such a hiding that made what your dad did to you look like he tapped you."

"Ouch." Andrea muttered, wincing.

Jeff nodded. "Not to mention the one I got from dad, because mum blamed him for letting me out. My legs were covered in red marks, and my face was covered with tears. I was put in the shower then in my room. I didn't stay there long because I went out and apologised, and recieved hugs from both of them, then I helped put down the dirt... or compost..." his sentence trailed. "Anyways tell me some of yours."

Andrea sighed. "Well when my sister was still living with us, dad took us to a mall. And there, that's it." she finished that rather bluntly, looking away with a rock solid expression.

"Come on I told you mine!" Jeff moaned, "Tell me more of yours!"

Andrea shook her head. "No I don't want to. Thinking of the 'good times' with dad makes me sick, the only good times I have had is when I'm with you! Ok so don't force me to tell you stuff that I don't want to tell!"

"Ok! Geez, I only wanted to know the times you were happy before I showed up." Jeff shook his head, looking at the wooden fence. "You can't tell me that when I came along you were happy, in the fourteen years you had without me you can't possibly say you never had any fun."

Andrea sighed. "No, not true fun anyways."

"Well wasn't somebody a miserable runt..."

Andrea scoffed, and started tickling him. "What am I Jeff Hardy?" He couldn't answer, he was too busy laughing and trying to escape. When he yelled an apology was when she stopped. "I always win baby, you should know that before taking me on."

"I should know," Jeff agreed. "Mainly because you always tickle me everytime I do. But I like how you get worked up when we argue, its... hot."

"Yeah hot, I know you were going to say sexy..."

"Maybe." Jeff said happily, he felt contented to stay out here with her until either dawn came, or he fell asleep. He turned around and gently rested Andrea fully on the grass before joining her not a second later. He allowed her to put her head on his chest while rubbing his stomach, he wrapped his arms around her, securing her tightly against his body. Within hours, Andrea fell asleep, and not wanting to leave her alone outside, he picked her up and carried her in, she weighed more then he did, which was not exactly unnerving, because he never weighed much more then a hundred and ten, whereas other men were a hundred and eighty.

He set her down on the bed once he stumbled into the room, he pushed a lock of her hair, that was obscuring her face, behind her ear. He kissed her forehead whispering. "I love you... my angel." before he climbed into bed himself, falling asleep only by watching his wife sleep, and the sound of her slow, deep, breathing.

**To Be Continued...**

**Aww how was that? You like it? Read and Review please!**

**Keep Reading **

**PikaDarkness**


	16. Chapter 16

Whispers In The Wind

PikaDarkness

Chapter 16

Closing In'

Giovanni paced around his office, his nervous members watching him as he did. "Now let me get this straight... what did you do with that inventor?"

"K-killed him sir." Answered the bravest one, who looked the stupidest out of the both of them. "He wouldn't give us what we wanted... so we took his life... at the time it seemed-"

Giovanni's voice was now a roar. "I don't care what it seemed at the time! You killed the most brilliant inventor- we could have used him to make us more powerful, more chaotic, inventions then we could have possibly dreamed!"

"Is it to kill that Hardy girl?" The second one answered, squaring his shoulders. "The betrayer?"

Giovanni gave him the most evil stare he could muster, and it made his accomplices want to sink beneath the stone floors. "I want you to do something for me...." he hissed.

***

"Got it? Don't rest until you do it!" Giovanni said menacingly. "Otherwise you won't pay in money next time- it will be your lives up for grabs."

His accomplices nodded, eager to get away, and keep their lives. "We do sir!" they shouted in unison, falling into the soldier stance. Once they had the nod of their boss, they left straight away.

Giovanni walked out of his office after them, a group walked past, holding maps, muttering something about aircraft carriers. It didn't interest him. "Oi you!" he shouted, pointing to a red haired female, who was by his side in seconds.

"Yes sir?" She answered robotically.

"Follow Jenkins and Hopkirk, I have a feeling their going to mess up. Their going to 14 Roadshire avenue, make sure they do everything they were told."

"Sir isn't that the Hardy's residance?"

"Yes... and their kidnapping..." the rest of his sentence was drowned by an alarm.

One of the workers had crashed his buggie into a wall, triggering the radio-active device that was on a machine covering it with ice. "Sorry sir, I won't do that again."

Giovanni pulled out his gun. "No, you won't." and he shot the worker through the head. People around were wide eyed from fear. "Get back to work." he snarled. He then turned back to the female. "Make sure its done right."

**To Be Continued...**

**Uh-oh! Who's going to be kidnapped? Review with an answer, just like last time, and see if it is true!**

**Keep Reading!**

**PikaDarkness**


	17. Chapter 17

Whispers In The Wind

PikaDarkness

Chapter 17

Kidnap.

Emma went down to the kitchen to get a drink of water.

"We have to do this right..." Someone whispered carryingly from outside the window. She froze, panicking.

"Shh you'll wake them!" A new voice muttered.

Emma shook her head... she had an elusive imagination. She got her water and went back to bed, she took a sip from the glass, then laid completely down and sleep came over her. When morning came she shook off her blankets and with a blurred expression, she walked downstairs.

Andrea was pacing around, a worried look on her face. "Have you seen your father?" she asked hurriedly. Emma shook her head, and she sighed. "Where could he have gone?! Its only six in the morning!"

No wonder why Emma was tired. "What about the corner shop?" she suggested.

"No, there not open for another hour." Andrea's hands slammed onto the coffee table infront of her. "There is no one in this neighbourhood he'd go talk to is there?" she asked, her expression pleading with her daughter to give her someone.

"No, there is no-one here. He couldn't have gone to Pallet town, because there is no point, nor Cerulean or Pewter cities... its strange."

That did not help Andrea, she started chewing her nails, still pacing up and down the living room. Emma went to her and hugged her, she felt her mother hold her more tightly then ever. "Oh god where is he?" she hated when he was gone without explaining where to her: she admitted she was protective, but in the current circumstances, she had every right to be.

"Mum what is that on the table? It wasn't there last night." Emma was staring at a cd that said 'watch me'. Andrea turned around to look, wiping tears off her face. She too became curious. With trembling hands, she carefully picked the disc up and put it in the dvd player.

Giovanni was sitting with a wide smile. It sickened the two women to the core of their stomachs. But something in the corner of the screen caught their attention: five people wrestled Jeff onto a long black table, he was shouting protests neither of them could catch. They had his legs secured and his arms were fastened not long after, Giovanni was watching. Jeff tried to break free of the metal clamps, but it was like trying to push a Snorlax: impossible.

It was then that the most evil man in the world spoke. "Hello, Andrea. I'm glad you tuned in... because what you are going to see will haunt you forever. But if you want to stop that from happening... you'd do the wise thing and come to us... or he dies..."

"NO ANDREA DON'T!" Jeff screamed. Giovanni clicked his fingers and electricity coursed throughout him, his screaming was ear-splitting, gut-wrenching, unbearable to hear. Andrea jumped off the lounge, looking with horror as her husband was tortured. As the sparks around him grew, the screams of agony got louder, until it was almost certain his throat would tear open.

"Be wise." Giovanni said calmly, as though Jeff were running a challenging marathon. And it switched off.

Andrea was crying. Emma was in the state of shock.

"We got to go. We can't leave him to die." Andrea whispered. She couldn't stay and let him die... they'd catch a plane, get a train... anything to get to where he was. She'd let Giovanni kill her, anything to free her husband.

**To Be Continued...**

**FemaleSpock, you guessed correctly. Here's the thing, I couldn't take Emma and torture her, she's too young for a start, Andrea wasn't an option because she has to rescue the person being tortured, so Jeff was my only option. I didn't want to do it but it is in Chapter 24. You'll see what I am talking about when you read that chapter. Honestly it hurt me to hurt Jeff... but like I said: its essential.**

**Keep Reading **

**PikaDarkness**


	18. Chapter 18

Whispers In The Wind

PikaDarkness

Chapter 18

Torture. Searching.

Jeff was sobbing as the pain ended, he had never felt anything like that before. He didn't say a word, that would possibly trigger more electricity coursing through his body. He hoped that Andrea wouldn't come, even though he knew she might, he was pleading mentally for her to stay safe at home.

"Well well, Jeff, times have changed." Giovanni had a horrible grin on his face, enjoying dishing out pain to a helpless man. "Do not remember seven years ago, when you thought you were better then I am?"

"W-w-w-hat are y-y-y-ou talki-i-i-ng abou-t-t-t?" Jeff's voice was uneven as he stuttered out the words. He never met Giovanni before in his life, well not since October, which was two months ago.

"Ha. Don't you remember where you used to work?"

"A-a-adri-ian?"

Giovanni nodded. "I was sick of playing daddy's boy, so I fashioned myself a new name, and created this Headquarters and all the people in it. Now I'm passing it on... and giving it to you. See there is a death penalty on the leader of Team Rocket, any leader. So this is now yours."

"I wouldn't take it-it if there w-was no penalty. You filthy little-" he didn't get to finish the sentence as electricity ran through his body, he was screaming so loudly, that people could hear it from outside if they dared pass anywhere near there.

"Leave it on..." Giovanni- Adrian- ordered, before stepping out of the room, beckoning his minions to come.

Jeff had tears of pain come down in pools. He begged internally that the machine would break, saving him from a thousand bolts coursing through his body. But it was one in a million chance he'd get his wish and scream.

***

"Come on, come on! This is slower then the train!" Andrea complained, sitting restlessly on a chair in a plane. "You'd think they'd create super jets or something! For christ sakes!"

Emma was impatient too. But not as much as her mother. She was smart enough not to complain: it only made things much harder and much slower. "We'll get there mum, we'll save him... we will."

"We could run faster then this though!" Andrea complained again, her worry over Jeff was taking over her emotions.

"No, we couldn't. It took dad and I two to three weeks to get to the Headquarters, and it was a pain. I wish we'd thought of this before to save us the trouble." Emma sighed shaking her head, she didn't know how they could have missed technology. It wasn't as if they lived in the early 20th century. But she guess they'd been to preoccupied to care about flying.

Andrea was twitchy all throughout the two hour flight.

"Finally! Now lets get a bus or taxi as close as we can to the Headquarters," Andrea said in quick succession. She grabbed her daughters hand and pulled her off. "There is no way that anyone in their right mind would go anywhere near the place if they could help it. Its to far a walk from here."

Emma nodded. "Ok... lets go."

**To Be Continued...**

**Review is all I have to say!**

**Keep Reading **

**PikaDarkness**


	19. Chapter 19

Whispers In The Wind

PikaDarkness

Chapter 19

Rescue.

Jeff couldn't scream anymore, but nor could he suck up the pain. He realised he must be on the edge of life and death, and at either moment, he could slip and fall into the catagory of either one of them. He begged internally for someone to find him- anyone! Just as long as the torture would end...!

The door opened and Giovanni came through. "Had enough?"

No response

"I said-" he twisted the dial and made the electricity become stronger. " had enough?"

"YES!" Jeff screeched, the bolts were feeling like they'd take off his skin. The bolts were lowered, but not completely gone. There was still enough to make him whimper. He closed his eyes, wishing that it would end completely... that'd he'd fall into darkness and never feel this way again.

"Leave him alone!" A womans voice thundered from above them.

With a sigh of relief, Jeff recognised his wife... and child? Why the hell did she bring Emma along? His sigh didn't last long, Giovanni twisted the dail as far as it could go, and he was screaming at the top of his voice. "MAKE IT STOP!" he shrieked at Andrea. He writhed around, just like he had been doing for the past four hours, he was exhausted... he wanted to sleep so badly...

Andrea pulled out her gun, and shot seven rounds at Giovanni and the dial, Jeff felt the pain stop, and he lay shuddering and crying uncontrolably. She missed Giovanni by mere inches, as he ran to shelter, covering his head. Jeff tasted blood in his mouth, his neck seemed to have a little bit torn from it, seeing as how long and loudy he had been screaming.

Andrea jumped down from the roof, beckoning her daughter to stay there. She tried to pull the clamps off her husband, but it was too strong for her. "Stay very still, this will blow your hand off if you move." it was hard not to move, he had 5,000 volts coursing through his body. She put the gun to the clamp and shot. It went halfway in, so she shot twice more and it went through.

After five minutes Jeff was free. "Thank you." he whispered. Andrea tried to hug him, but was shocked. "Sorry..."

"Come on lets go." She took off her jacket and put it around him: She needed to be able to touch him to help him out.

"Think your leaving do you?" Giovanni had not gone, he had been lurking in the shadows, waiting for his chance. He pulled out his gun and prepared a shot. But someone else had beat him to the punch... Andrea and Jeff's eyes were wide. They looked at Emma who clutched a gun. She mananged to shoot Giovanni in the arm, making him fall to the ground, giving her parents an escape- not before getting her down of course.

"Thanks Emma." Jeff made himself say the words, but it was painful.

"Stop talking dad." Emma knew how much it hurt to talk. "You don't need to say anything, I already know."

The two women had to support him, his legs weren't responding properly to the signals his brain was sending down his spine. "Are you going to be ok? You need to answer this." Andrea asked.

"Y-yes. I need sleep." He answered as simply as he could. He leaned over and spat out a mouthful of blood.

"Yep this is it for conversation." Andrea hated blood, she always used to faint when she saw it- and the phobia wasn't gone. She still vomited at the sight of it. Jeff smiled weakly at her, knowing her fear.

They got to a secluded spot, and rested Jeff down on it, Andrea propping him up by having him lean on her. It didn't take him long to find peace in sleep, in fact it was mere seconds. He had a dreamless sleep, which was good, because he might have been having a twisted nightmare about the day.

He kept his eyes shut when he woke up, just wanting to drop off again but that didn't last long as voices interrupted the silence.

"They have to be around somewhere..."

"Yes I know, go check in those bushes" - The bushes they were in! Andrea prepared to fire her gun. When a masked man peeked his head through, she shot him. Blood spurted upwards. His nose was blasted off his face, as he fell backwards on the ground... dead.

Jeff's eyes were narrowed in pain and surprise, but nobody could rule out there was victory in the look. Andrea shot the next guy through the brain, he too was dead.

"Come on its not safe here." She grabbed Jeff under the arms, hoisting him to his feet. "We have to move."

But how far can one go?

**To Be Continued...**

**If you have gruesome thoughts on the nose blasting thing I am sorry! But it had to be done. And Andrea's blood phobia... bit funny for someone previously working at Team Rocket- aka bloodmania!**

**Keep Reading!**

**PikaDarkess**


	20. Chapter 20

Whispers In The Wind

PikaDarkness

Chapter 20

Not So Easy Escape.

As Jeff Andrea and Emma 'ran' or in other words powerwalked, they had not foreseen a third member looking for them, for there was two voices they heard. Jeff was being drained of energy with every step he took, random sparks of electricity would whirl around him for mere seconds before disappearing. He had the look of a person who just recovered after fainting.

Andrea was getting tired of half dragging him around, but wasn't complaining. Every now and then she'd wince when he spat blood out of his mouth, and tried to control the nausea that would erupt in her stomach.

Emma was completely fine though. Not in the sense of what happened to her father, but in the sense that she managed to shoot Giovanni and get away with it.

"Where do you think your going?" This was a sleek, controlled voice. They should have known they'd never get away from Team Rocket as easily as they thought they did. "You didn't think he'd only send two... now did you?"

Before they could blink there were three more armed men at his side, and within seconds they were tied to tree's like treehuggers. Andrea and Emma were fighting against their bonds, but Jeff hadn't the fight or will power to even try.

"Let us go!" Andrea roared. Her voice was the most demanding anyone had ever heard. "Your making a big mistake!"

One of the three, who had blond hair, laughed. "Sweetie your in no position to make threats..." he stroked under her chin, and she pulled her head away from him.

"Don't touch her!" Jeff gasped, the electricity in him still sucking away his strength. He screwed up his eyes in an attempt to remain conscious which barely worked.

A dark skinned man came toward him. "So your the one the Boss wants... bit pathetic... he has all of us at his command to choose from, and yet he chooses you- a pathetic weakling who always gets himself in trouble with the wrong sort."

"I don't... want the... position... take it... if you...want... I... don't... care about...it" every few words had a margine of three seconds between. More blood pooled into his mouth and he choked it up. The man stepped back with a disgusted look.

"Go get the boss." he ordered. "Me and Stosur will stay incase they make an rash move."

"But-"

"GO!"

And the blond haired man ran off, back in the direction of Headquarters.

Jeff choked up a gasp as what felt like fire, burnt through his limbs. He attracted the worried gazes of his wife and child. They suddenly had an urge to hurry up and get him home to rest.

Giovanni arrived within minutes, his arm up in a sling. He drew his gun and pointed it to Emma's head. "You made a foolish mistake shooting me..." he whispered, in a deadly voice. "Now you will pay for your mistakes..."

"As will you." Andrea growled.

Giovanni turned towards her. He had a sudden thought. He cupped his hand to her ear and whispered something, making her face turn white.

"Will you do that?" His voice was normal.

She had a choice, save her husband and child or watch them die. "I will."

The chains came free. "If you don't-" he shot just above Jeff's head. "they will die."

"What did you promise him?" Jeff asked urgently. "What did you promise him?!"

Andrea just grabbed his hand and pulled him away. "Never you mind, it doesn't concern your wellbeing anymore." she had to do it tomorrow. "So just don't fret, it will all work out in the end."

"It does if you promise him something! Him! Out of all people!" he forgot about the blood in his mouth, all he knew was that she had done something foolish and possibly dangerous.

Andrea yanked him fully beside her and wrapped an arm around his waist. "Don't worry."

"But I will."

"Its all going to be ok."

**To Be Continued...**

**Ooh! I've left you on edge once AGAIN. Honestly flame me if you don't like all my edgy endings or whatever. I seemed to be confusing some with how they managed to get out of Headquarters in the last chapter, I edited a bit where they climbed out a window. So thats how they got out!**

**Keep Reading**

**PikaDarkness**


	21. Chapter 21

Whispers In The Wind

PikaDarkness

Chapter 21

Leaving.

They had gotten back, 9 hours ago and it was dark.

Jeff was sleeping, not much of a shock there. Andrea lay curled beside him. She had her mind made on a painful decision. She got up, not before kissing his forehead, recieving a shock of small electricity that had not faded. She pulled her phone out and called for a taxi to come and get her. She decided to leave her clothes here, for she would most probably come back to her loving husband.

Five minutes before the taxi arrived, Jeff woke up. "Andie?" he muttered. He got haggardly to his feet, wiping sleep from his eyes, as he walked to find Andrea. He found her outside. "What are you doing?" he asked hoarsely, not making head or tails of any of it

"Leaving," She muttered. She looked around for the sight of the little yellow taxi. It was silly to expect it two minutes after the call had been made

"What? No!" Jeff shouted incredulously. "Don't leave!"

Andrea sighed. "Its my choice and I am choosing to leave."

"Why? What did I do wrong?"

"Nothing, its me. I am the reason I'm leaving."

Jeff shook his head. "Don't play that on me... I must have done something wrong! Please tell me... we can work it out! You don't have to go!" He grabbed her left shoulder and whirled her around. He looked her pleadingly, a small change in her expression made him think he was winning, before she concealed it behind a wall of infuriation and hatred.

"Look Jeff, your a incompetent, stupid, uncaring monster!" she lied. "Does that make you feel better now? You know why I am leaving." She threw his slackened grip off and turned her back on him.

"You don't mean that... You love me I know you do... why are you forcing the decision on yourself?" He implored, getting his words past the lump in his throat.

"I am not forcing any decision on myself, I am going because I want to, so just get out of my way, I have no feelings left for you, and I've been clear about that. The past day I have been trying to tell you but you won't have a word of it! You. Brought. This. On. Yourself. Goodbye."

"Don't go please! This house only started to feel like a home with you here! I feel complete for the first time in my life... with you here!" he said emotionally, but it had no effect on her.

"I don't care what felt like home, or if you feel complete! I don't love you, I never will make the mistake of pretending to myself that I do. I'm going. Nobody else is enforcing the decision for me. My mind is made up!" Andrea snapped, knowing she had gone way to far, and it was now to late to stop lying to him.

His eyes shone with tears. "Why...?"

"I HAVE ALREADY EXPLAINED YOUR INCOMPETENT STUPID AND UNCARING AND A MONSTER! WHAT ELSE DO YOU WANT TO KNOW?!" Andrea screeched. She was soooo going to regret this. "FINE I HATE YOU! THERE I HAVE SAID IT ALL!" she threw her arms up then in one motion, twisted herself back around to face the road.

Jeff clutched his chest, asthma taking over him, Andrea had to pretend not to care. He didn't take his asthma spray out, instead he fell to his knees, choking out sobs. The taxi arrived and she got straight into it ordering the driver to go.

_I'm so sorry Jeff._

His tears pooled on the ground. He wrapped his arms around his stomach. "No... no..." was all he could manage to say. Two minutes after, he managed to drag himself inside. He wanted to die, he couldn't live without Andrea... not since he got her back. Was it because he was captured by Giovanni - he preffered that name to his real one- in his sleep? He wanted to know so badly. It hurt his heart to think of what she said to him.

Within a couple of hours, Emma walked through the front door, she had gone on a shopping trip with Misty, who sympathized her, and had been down Brock's throat for ages about what he had done.

"Hey dad... are you ok?" She asked, her father was curled on the lounge in a ball, staring with red puffy eyes, at nothing. Jeff didn't appear to have heard her, he was in a deep trance. Even when she waved her hand in his face he still didn't notice her. "Dad!" her voice was raised to a shout, as she started shaking him.

"What?" His voice seemed forced, another tear came down his face.

"Are you ok? You seem pretty out of it...?" Emma asked guardedly. Her arms were straight at her sides and her look was apprehensive, like she was afraid he would scream at her or something.

Jeff looked at her. "I'm fine." he lied. "I'm just fine." that was the most hardest thing he had done. Lying to Emma not long after Andrea lied to him was too much to bear. "S-so how was shopping with Misty."

Emma didn't outrule that he was hurting, but if he wasn't, she didn't want to anger him. "It was ok... she dragged me to the dresses and had me try on like fifty! I swear if I ever see another dress again I'll scream." She laughed, but Jeff made no attempt to even pull a smile on his face.

"Sounds like you had a good time." He observed. "What did you end up buying?" He eyed the three bags, doing a brilliant job of concealing his emotions that were bubbling inside him, making him feel sick.

"A pair of shoes, half of at Big W, a slogan t-shirt and a couple of jeans and a movie. There really wasn't much out there for me, Misty was the one who bought like 400 shirts and mini jeans. Where's mum? I want to show her what I bought." she looked around expectantly, like Andrea was going to pop out of a room wearing one of her trademark cheeky grins she always had.

Jeff almost lost control of himself, surprisingly, not a tear fell out of his eyes. "Gone..." he muttered, his voice thick.

"Gone?" Emma asked, confused. Her hands tightened on the bags. "Gone where?" she noticed his expression, and put the bags down on the floor. "Did she pick up and go without explaining?" she had no idea how she managed to figure that one out

"Yup. Good riddance," he said dryly. He didn't care if he was speaking like this about Andrea right infront of her, he didn't care about the hurt look, that came over his daughters face. Mainly because he didn't see it.

"Dad, why are you speaking about her like that? What did you do?" Emma asked, a sense of bewilderment fell on her, Andrea leaving for no apparent meaning? Surely this was a sick joke to forget fighting, if thats what they had been doing?

"I didn't do anything. I was sleeping and I woke up and found her waiting for a taxi, I tried to stop her but was called an incompetent, uncaring monster and that she hated me. I don't know what I did, but if it helped me to escape her then I'm glad," with a sour look, he got off the lounge and went into the kitchen to prepare dinner. As soon as he walked in there was a bang and a cry of pain.

"Dad? What happened?"

"Banged into the counter...!" he gasped back, clutching his side with tears in his eyes, he was close to breaking down completely. Was God punishing him for something? Was he a bad person, was that why Andrea left?

No! He couldn't think like this! This was what was making him feel miserable!

_Think positive thoughts... think positive thoughts..._

But how many positive thoughts did he have left to think? Surely after everything that had happened to him, he'd run out on anything positive. Negativity was a much better companion: better to be pessimistic then optimistic.

"I'm sick of this," he muttered to himself. He wanted to run away, and loose all his troubles and worries here. He wanted to run as fast as he could to the middle of nowhere and start a new life. He wiped assembling tears from his eyes, knowing life had trapped him here so he could never be free like he used to be.

_Maybe now you know what I was feeling.  
_Andrea? He became confused as he heard her voice in his head... like a new conscience that he didn't need- his was always dreadfully packed with grief guilt and pain that would suffice for a thousand years when he was mere dust in the ground. Why was life so hard?

He choked up more tears, feeling a burning sensation in the back of his throat. He was dangerously close to loosing his calmed stance. He needed to make dinner and get into his room and think. Perhaps cry. Either one would do him. It didn't help that his brain started playing sad break up songs that made him feel worse. This was just like the day after mothers day, how he felt like dying and that life wasn't worth living anymore.

"You want me to do it?" Emma's voice interrupted his train of thoughts. She watched him sadly, he was confused: he never remembered sinking to the floor using the fridge as means of support. "You can go upstairs if you want...?" she nodded her head towards the stairs.

"No... I can do it..." he got unsteadily to his feet and went over to the sink, but in his emotional state he ended up collapsing on it. Tears were forming now.

"Dad I can do it, its ok." Emma released his grip on the saucepan, her eyes sincere.

He gave in and walked out whispering "Thanks" he gave her a strong hug before walking up the stairs, half blinded by tears. His life seemed to fall empty when she left, and he was reminded of that every minute. He collapsed on his bed, nuzzling his head in the pillows and dragging the doona over his body, that was a more comfortable position to cry in. Instead of finding tears, he found peaceful sleep.

Emma knocked on his door an hour later, telling him dinner was ready. When he didn't answer, she opened the door, just in case he didn't hear her. She smiled at his sleeping form, and closed the door to let him rest.

When he woke up, his hand trailed to the other side of the bed, it was almost a reflex now. With a pang of rememberance, he knew she wasn't going to come back. He sighed heavily and closed his eyes just wishing that sleep would overcome him again. But sadly it didn't. He got up, feeling a growling sensation in his stomach, and decided that eating his dinner would be the best first option.

When he got downstairs, Emma was the first thing he saw, her plate empty and sitting on the oak coffee table in front of her. The T.V was casting lights and shadows in particular spots. He walked down and captured her attention. "Hey dad." she got up and went to hug him, receiving a bone crushing hug right back. "Dad your crushing me!"

"Sorry." he muttered shamefully.

Emma grinned. "Your forgiven. So how are ya?"

"Bad." Jeff yawned. "I'm just going to eat dinner and go back to bed." he checked the clock. "and you should too, its nearly 10."

"Can I watch Family Guy please? Then I promise I'll go to bed!"

"Yeah ok but _only _Family Guy."

"Ok."

As she settled back down on the lounge, Jeff went straight to the kitchen. Dinner was spaghetti bolagnaise, her specialty. He ate it in silence. He heard the T.V switch off and Emma running up the stairs, he followed minutes later. His bed was still warm as he climbed in, finding sleep not long after.

**To Be Continued...**

**Aw! Poor Jeff! I hate myself for doing this to him lol. If you want to request anything for the upcoming chapters your more then welcome too, and I will squeeze it in where I can. **

**Keep Reading**

**PikaDarkness**


	22. Chapter 22

Whispers In The Wind

PikaDarkness

Chapter 22

Just Trying To Hold On

The day after Andrea left was the hardest. Jeff couldn't muster the fact she was gone from him once again. He thought she'd be with him forever, like they'd always planned. Now he was learning the hard way that life doesn't work like that. With a heavy sigh, and returning to the world, he focused on the washing again. But as he was putting the powder in, his mind wandered and he put in too much, about two more scoops then what he should have: his estimation with half a focused mind was poor.

He walked away when he turned it on, to start on the dishes. Emma was out getting lunch from the corner store, which meant he had to be in all places at once. He'd been used to it when he thought his wife was dead, but he'd become accustomed to having her helping hand around when she returned, that it became muchly disorientating as it had been before. He snapped out of the trance again, to put the dishes in, this time he didn't put any more of what there should have been.

The washing machine was making a terrible racket, it was shaking around violently with soap suds streaming out onto the floor. "No! No! No!" Jeff shouted running to stem the flow. He slid across the laundry room just managing to grab the side of the doorway to the bathroom, falling heavily to the floor. "Ow!" with soap studs covering him and the washing machine producing more, even when he switched it off, he pulled the plug and watched it fade out. He should have paid more attention to what he was doing instead of thinking about the one person causing him grief.

"Dad I'm back. They didn't have scollops so I just got the chips, is that ok?" Emma was trying to make things as normal as she could for herself, she only wished her father was doing the same. "Um why are you all wet?" she asked slowly, taking in his wet and disgruntled appearance. She would have laughed, but she knew that would cause him a little more pain. It always did when he was depressed.

"Washing machine." He answered darkly. "I'll be back in a minute, just put those on the table, and I'll dish 'em up when I get back down..." he walked out of the kitchen and entered the dark living room, it was the middle of the day, but they had thick curtains which obscured any light as if it sucked it in. He ran up the stairs by two's and went to get changed.

He opened his cupboard doors, and the first items of clothing he saw was Andrea's dresses or jeans. He sucked in a breath, before searching for his own. When he found his jeans and qa t-shirt, he slammed the cupboard door shut: because the smell was of her perfume. He undressed quickly then put his fresh clothes on even more quickly.

Emma had already dished the chips up, evenly divided. Jeff sighed and rumpled his hair as he entered, looking extremely put out. "I see you didn't do as you were told." he told her.

"You can't do everything. I decided I'd take some responsibilities and help you. I know it's hard, but it will get better." she half smiled at him. "If I'm being annoying at any point please tell me."

"You won't be annoying, and thank you for helping... its nice to know someones always going to be around in tough times like these." Jeff sighed heavily again. "I just hope these tough times are over soon."

"Me too." Emma said, a little broodingly. "I hope mum comes back... the house feels empty without her..." Jeff gave no response to that, he just nodded and kept his head down, tears coming to his eyes.

They sat in silence at the kitchen table, eating there chips.

_Tough times such as now... its good to have Emma around... she's the best daughter I could have hoped for. _Jeff thought, staring at Emma, with all the love and pride the world had given him.

**To Be Continued...**

**Freaking time limit! I had to cut this chap short, but it will be a two part so... yeah. Hope you um... enjoyed? Is that the right thing to say? Anyways hoped you felt hopelessly depressed by this chapter LOL!**

**Keep Reading **

**PikaDarkness**


	23. Chapter 23

Whispers In The Wind

PikaDarkness

Chapter 23

A Month Of Agony.

There was a hole in Jeff's heart, for four weeks now. It was deep and bled with every thought of his wife. Emma had been careful enough to not talk of her mother around him, because he was likely to cry or break whatever he was holding.

He pretended to be fine otherwise. He did as many things as he could handle, without feeling pressured. He refused any help from his daughter, until he was about to collapse for trying to be an octapus: running around cleaning or making meals so fast it looked like he had eight hands.

Emma was getting sick of his attitude after a while. She wanted him to be happy, not pretend to be. "Dad, could you please talk to me?" she'd ask repeatedly and always get the same answer: "Sorry sweetie I'm busy." and that would always make her blood boil.

She blamed Andrea for this though. Everything had been fine when she came back, but she just had to leave and knock things back out of order again. When she asked him if that was the case, he'd fall to pieces. So now she just didn't bother asking him.

Jeff felt like he was in a black hole, and it was sucking him from his life and all the people in it. He felt like he was falling, with nothing to grab hold of, nothing to protect himself for what lay on the ground, he was going to crash and break into a thousand pieces. The worst part is, he thought nobody cared.

Every breath he took was a pain: he didn't want to breathe when the love of his life had left him, for he only breathed for her. In his sleep, he always would say "I love you Andrea." in a whisper, and grasp the pillow as if it were her hand. It would always be a sad reminder to wake up and find she was not beside him like his dreams made out, but she could be a thousand miles away from him, or maybe a different country.

Everytime he thought of it while washing the dishes, he'd break something. So every few minutes he'd take slow deep breaths, and clear his mind. This was one of the few things he could do right now.

When he thought of the fire eight years ago, he realised that he wasn't in as much pain as now. Last time he'd accepted the fact that she was gone and moved on, but now he knew she was alive, he got so used to her presence that his broken heart was mending again- but now it was in shambles again, the pieces to small to even grab.

"Dad... want to go for a walk?" Emma asked, making him jump. "I mean, I would like to go with you on a walk... but you've been isolating me for ages, I just want to spend some time with you."

Jeff turned around and met the hopeful face of his only child. "Yeah sure, I'd like to." He smiled, it felt as though the muscles of his jaw were working at there fullest extent.

The walk proved just what he needed, they talked about so many things that his mind was distracted. "No, you were eight! That was when you broke the garbage disposal!"

"I swore I was nine," Emma chuckled. "Besides its not my fault you were chasing me and I tripped! I was bleeding so bad that you didn't even care about the garbage! You rushed me right to the hospital and denied my apologies!" she was ecstatic to see him happy again. "Besides, its not like you haven't tripped and broken something- what about my T.V?"

"You kicked me into that."

"The lounge?"

"You. That was the time you brought your old friend Amy in and you were jumping on it and something cracked- by the way what happened to Amy?"

"Moved to Hoenn, her parents were sick to death of Kanto."

Jeff nodded, "Oh."

There was an awkward silence. Emma was figuring something to say, while he waited for her.

"Remember the time you took me to MacDonalds, and this stray Rattata ran in, you were into Pokemon training at the time and you caught it for me? Then one day a Growlithe bit you and you lost your enthusiasm?"

Jeff laughed, "Like I could forget! Do you still have that Rattata?"

"Yeah, I will always keep it, what a stupid question!" They were walking back home now, after rounding the park a couple of times. "Hey dad can I cook dinner tonight? I mean you've done it for so long, I just want to try tonight."

"Um, sure. I guess that's ok, I need a break."

Emma nodded. "You do, look dad, I don't see why you've pushed yourself to work hard. I mean, mum left, but stressing yourself won't do anything. I understand you miss her, because I do too, but I wish you'd just relax and hang out with me more... I can be fun..."

"I know you can, and I have realised it was the wrong thing to do, and don't worry, I will be hanging out with you more."

They opened the front door and walked inside, Emma went straight to the kitchen to prepare dinner. Jeff sat down on the lounge comfortably, and his eyes closed, and he drifted off to sleep.

**To Be Continued...**

**Sorry for the wait! But I hope you like this chapter, I have started school, and I've been keeping so up to date with it that I had forgotten about this. Plus I'm re-writing the series hoping to make it into an actual book! I'm so happy lol. And the remake is totally different to this story... I'm almost half way done with it... just got to get Andrea in there somehow and I'll be happy coz its a romance/action/drama- all my faves!**

**Keep Reading!**

**PikaDarkness**


	24. Chapter 24

Whispers In The Wind

PikaDarkness

Chapter 24

Reunion

Sleep never came to the ones who needed it the most. Jeff was just thinking that as he punched his pillow, trying to get in a good position to doze off in. Unfortunately it wouldn't come, he had a weird sensation in his stomach, like something returning. Perhaps it was his lunch? Figures, he ate a lot.

Emma had been staring out her window for the past half hour, expecting something. She was woken by the same feeling her father had been kept up for. She her stomach was in knots, she had a strange feeling something was coming... but she couldn't quite put her finger on what it was.

With a sigh, she tried to forget about it, and like her father, she jumped into bed, and beat her pillows down, looking for the comfortable spot that didn't seem to be there.

***

Jeff was sitting with his head on the table as Emma walked in. "Had a rough night too, huh?" She asked, plopping herself down next to him. "Me as well."

As her father lifted his head, she gasped. He had purple and blue marks under his eyes, signalling that he had a rougher night then she. "Yeah...," he yawned hugely. "couldn't get to sleep, it was like I was waiting for something. It was weird."

"I had that feeling too, I couldn't sleep for fear of it not coming, or that I was going to miss out on it." Emma shook her head. Then her expression brightened. "Can we have pancakes this morning?"

Jeff smiled. "Go ahead- knock yourself out." He gestured to the stove, knowing full well she didn't even know how to turn it on.

"I can't cook," Emma reminded him. The thought of controlling something that could burn her, made her gulp in fear.

"Then looks like your having cereal this morning, I can't be bothered making anything."

"Aw please dad?" Emma begged, pulling off the pout that was so much like her fathers. "Please?" Then she made a sound like a puppy when its hungry. Jeff grinned, and shook his head. That didn't work on him. "I don't feel like cereal this morning!"

They faced off in a staring competition, Emma's lips quivered as she fought the urge to smile. With a defeated sigh, Jeff got up. "Fine, if this is what it takes to shut you up."

"I've barely talked!" Emma cried, outraged, the first signs of laughter etching into her words.

"Yeah, and I want to keep it that way!"

Emma smiled, he was becoming more like his old self again. Before words could form in her mouth, someone knocked on the door. "I'll get that."

"Don't strain yourself," Jeff muttered, turning the stove on. He heard her footsteps echo through-out the house, then the metallic _cling _of the lock.

"Uh... d-dad, you better come here!" Emma shouted to him uncertainly.

Jeff's heart beat increased a little. "Why? Who's there?"

"Come see for yourself!"

This intrigued him, who could possibly be so special, that Emma couldn't tell him who it was now? "Fine, I'm coming!" He yelled back, pouring the pancake mix into the pan as he spoke. When all of the mix (Or at least as much as he wanted) was poared in, he put on a smile and walked to the front door. If anything brought it off his face, it was who was standing at the door.

Emma inched away from them, before running up the stairs, unwilling to eavesdrop on a conversation between two people... who possibly hated each other.

"What do you want?" Jeff snarled, grasping the door, incase he wanted to slam it in her face.

"You," Andrea stated simply.

Jeff scoffed darkly. "So you just leave like you did and suddenly you come crawling back? I'm sorry, this is one to many times. Goodbye." The door swung shut in her face. But that didn't cease her determination to get him back. She pummeled the door, making her irate husband growl.

"I'm not leaving," She called to him. "So you might as well open the door and talk to me!"

"You will leave if I call the police!" Empty threat. "Leave! Now!"

There was a few moments of silence, and Jeff thought he pulled out a victory- until knocks resounded on the door. "You and I both know you wouldn't do that! You haven't got the heart to send me to jail!"

He stomped back to the door, and thrust it open. "Go away," he told her, an angry look on his face.

"No."

"I said go away!"

"No!"

With bitter resentment on Jeff's part, and giddy determination on Andrea's, this was going to be a fierce argument- especially since both were hotheaded. Andrea took his moment of silence, and pushed past him into the house.

"Get out!" He roared at her. "Aren't you supposed to hate me?"

Andrea exhaled deeply. "I only said that so you would let me go, I had some stuff I needed to do."

"Not this stupid protection thing again! You seem to forget I can take care of myself!"

"I want to make sure of that."

"Stop thinking I'm useless!" Jeff clenched his fists, anger almost getting the better of him. "Is this because I'm younger then you are? Is that it?"

"Age has nothing to do with it," Andrea replied, making her way into the loungeroom, feeling the presence of the man she loved just behind her.

"Then why? WHY?"

"Because I LOVE YOU!" Andrea shrieked, whirling around. She grasped his shirt and shook him as hard as she could. "Why do you think I would protect you if I didn't?"

Jeff was stunned into silence. He reached up and pulled her hands off his shirt, and dropped them. "You have a funny way of showing it."

"Why? Because I leave to save your life, instead of watching those bastards try to take it away? Yeah... that's real funny Jeff!" Andrea sat down on the closest lounge, and crossed her arms and legs. "Just because I'm a woman, doesn't mean I can't look out for you- why do you object that so much?"

"Because I'd rather die with you then without you, and everytime you leave me it kills me. Why can't you just stay with me... we can fight together! We've always fought with each other... why does it have to change now?"

Silence.

"We might not be strong enough to fight against Team Rocket."

Jeff sat beside her. "Then we'll die trying... _together_."

"I'm not prepared to leave Emma parent-less, and there is no way she is getting involved."

"That's her decision to make, after all, she has her own life."

It was unbelieveable how Jeff's emotions could sway from angry to calm. It was like he had an off on switch.

"I'm not willing to be responsible for taking it away. She's so young."

"So are we, yet we're going to fight."

Andrea smiled. "We're not that young."

"You might not be, but I am."

She bared her teeth at him in a grin. "I guess thirty-one isn't an old number."

"We'll we can bet that Team Rocket is the number 10... and we're counting down to zero."

**To Be Continued...**

**And I'm BACK! Sorry for the long wait! But school and other important issues have come up, and its restriced my time to write. Plus I'm also writing a book called Heartstrong, so that's got me away from Fanfictioning! But I'll update as soon as I can!**

**Keep Reading.**

**PikaDarkness.**


End file.
